A family bond
by Eyes-Only-Angel
Summary: there's a girl at the centre that has a conection to a few people
1. With a dad like him

K look The Pretender doesn't belong to me cause lets face it if I did it would still be on and the song doesn't either it belong to aussie band Killing Heidi and the song is called Mascara , I'd be one rich girl if I did own any of them K well on with the story hope you like it and please don't sue me cuz I don't have anything worth takeing : )  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
A Family Bond  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
Miss Parker storms into her office after a restless nights sleep but with a determent look in her eyes dressed in short black skirt and purple slik shirt on her make up and long dark brown hair perfect as always  
  
"Broots I want you to find out where my brother is. Now!"  
  
"I'm on it " Broots says as he closes up the search on Jarod that he had been working on and quickly begins the new search  
  
"The voices tell me that Lyles up to something" she tells Sydney after seeing his consern look on his face  
  
Then starts pacing the room tryintg to figure out what terrible thing her brother could be up to now. A few minutes later she srolls over to where Broots to see how the search is going while leaning over his shoulder to see what happening on his screen  
  
"Wait go back ..." Parker says when she sees something and hears strange from one of the security pictures passing by  
  
SL -15, ROOM 401  
  
The picture from the security camera shows a large two level room. The back of a girl about sixteen years old with long dark brown hair, tall and slinder dressed in a red leather mini skirt, purple tanktop and red leather ankle boots (defanately not Centre issued clothing) dancing to a song that's being played  
  
The group listens to the song while trying to work out what the hell is going on  
  
Stumbling along looking at nothing  
  
Because your eyes are always on your feet  
  
If you ever looked up, then you'd see the sun  
  
And the morning you wonder why things are so bleak  
  
Boring and old are the things you're told  
  
About the outside world  
  
And just wearing black won't take care of that  
  
Don't be stupid girl  
  
Walking and always talking  
  
But never listening  
  
You just kick back  
  
How do you handle  
  
All the bullshit that gets thrown your way  
  
Boring and old are the things you're told  
  
About the outside world  
  
And just wearing black won't take care of that  
  
Don't be stupid girl  
  
  
  
"Hey that's a 'Buffy' poster" Broots say as he reconised one of the many posters on the walls  
  
Miss Parker gives Broots a questioning look  
  
"Debbie she... she watches the show" but secretly he watches the show too when he gets a chance  
  
"Ok but what's it doing here and why is there hardly any sound for this room?"  
  
"It seems that some how the listening bugs have been turn down" Broots informs her still puzzled at what he's seeing  
  
Just then the door to the room opens and Lyle enters the room  
  
"Jade do you think you could turn off the music for a bit" Lyle asks with an amused smile on his face  
  
The girl finally turns around allowing the group their first look at her face as she goes and turns off the cd player. She has brown eyes that look so familar, high cheek bones, cute little button up nose and heart shaped lips the girl also has make up on and a pair of hoop ear rings  
  
"Sorry didn't hear you come in dad"  
  
Miss Parker wasn't one to show emotion at work but this, this was too much her worst nightmare might just be comeing true and there was no one who knew and no one to turn to for help maybe Sydney but right now she needed to get out of there and fast before her feeling over take her  
  
"Broots I want you to find out all you can about this girl"  
  
She tells him as she makes a quick exit out of her office and towards the nearest washroom  
  
************************************************************  
  
Dad had just left when I here a noise comeing from the air vent above  
  
"Hello what are you doing up there?" I ask the man thats stareing down at me  
  
The man then pulls his head back into the vent then jumps down  
  
"My names Jade what's yours?" I tell him when he stands up with my hand out to shake  
  
"Timmy gone. Angelo now"  
  
"Well Angelo it's nice to meet you" I say as he shakes my hand thinking that that was a strange thing to say  
  
"Daughter's girl" Angelo says excitedly  
  
"Did.. did you know my mother?" I ask a bit shocked at what he said  
  
"Yes was friend"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
One week later Broots rushes into Miss Parker's office  
  
"Miss Parker the girl... Jade you know the one we...."  
  
"Today Broots!" She spits out  
  
Still anoyed at the fact that he still couldn't find out any more info on her other then that she's been here for eight years and that she's placed in her brothers hands which can't be good for the girl.  
  
"Well she's runaway"  
  
"Great just like Jarod" she says with a sigh 


	2. Girl on a mission

K look The Pretender doesn't belong to me cause lets face it if I did it would still be on and the song doesn't either it belong to aussie band Bodyjar and the song is called one in a million, I'd be one rich girl if I did own any of them K well on with the story hope you like it and please don't sue me cuz I don't have anything worth takeing : )  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
Girl on a mission  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
It had been four weeks since I over heard Raines say that once they finally have Jarod back they have the perfect thing to black mail him into working for the Centre again his daughter Jade.  
  
Now here I am a girl on a mission on the run searching for Jarod so that I can find out the truth, with help from Angelo I found a picture of him and what he has been doing since his escape so now I run SIMs on Jarod to find him but only now and again do I come any closer to finding him I'd be a day or an hour late and have to be careful of not getting caught by the sweepers after him.  
  
I decided to stay put for awhile and come up with a new plan at finding Jarod and also to try and help anyone at the same time.  
  
  
  
SUNSET COVE HIGH Were the words that greeted me in big golden letters above the front entrence as I race through them to get to class  
  
"So did I miss anything?" I ask as I enter the class room late after finishing a pretend that was about three miles out of town which earns a few laughs  
  
"Um yes as I already said to the rest of the class I'm your new teacher Mr Walker" The man says while trying to hide the slightly amused tone in his voice  
  
I turn around and come face to face with the very person I've been trying to find  
  
"I'll be replacing Mr Myers who is away on holiday and your name is Miss?" Jarod finishes saying as I stare at him in shock  
  
"Your name please it's for the roll"  
  
"Oh it's Jade, Jade Haris" I say finally snaping out of shock  
  
"Well Miss Haris it's nice to meet you now why don't you go sit down so we can start this lesson"  
  
"Ok but call me Jade" I say as I make my way to my seat and sit down  
  
the rest of the class goes by in a daze as I try and figure out just what exactly could be happening in this town to cause him to be here on a pretend  
  
just then the bell rings for the next class  
  
"Alright well talk more about this in tommorows class ok. Jade could you please stay for a minute" he says as everyone gets up to leave  
  
"I was just wondering if there was any specal reason to why you were late today?"  
  
"Um no reason sir just that I forgot to set the alarm last night"  
  
"Ok well could you show me to room fourty nine I just started today and was only shown this room please"  
  
"Sure follow me" I say and smile at him  
  
When Jarod sees it he trys to figure out just were he's seen that same smile before  
  
The rest of the day goes by without me seeing Jarod again which is a good thing considering that I still hadn't figured out just how I was going to tell him that I may or may not be his daughter  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Home at last I think I'll go and check out what's happening at the Centre" I say as I enter the converted warehouse and dump my stuff on the nearest armchair  
  
I walk over to the kitchen bench where my laptop is and hook it up to the phone line then I walk to the fridge an get myself a coke while I wait for it to connect to the net.  
  
"You've got mail" voice sounds as I take the computer and drink over to the couch I place the can on the coffee table that has my file of Jarod on it and sit down and use a remote to turn on the Cd player before checking my e-mail  
  
"Hmm nothing out of the ordinary here just junk, junk and more junk" I say scaning my e-mail while listening to the song being played  
  
  
  
Sometimes when I'm driving in my car, I wish that you would take the wheel but your not there it's so unfair what if I hit that dog again  
  
Sometimes when im lieing in my bed I get those voices in my head though its me somethings free and now im not sure of anything  
  
I wish you knew what I was thinking of  
  
You told me to breath told me to lie down  
  
I figured it out your one in a million Cause im wrighting the words down I think of my chances are one in a million I don't know why and I don't know where to begin  
  
"Angelo" I say with a smile when I see the name C.J. about to fly by then quickly click to open it  
  
Sometimes when I'm runing out of cash I'd jump a taxi in a flash I know its wrong cause the light was on but I just had to get to you  
  
Sometimes when I'm talking on the phone I'd get advice from the dial tone it's nothing new and I'm confuesed I know I'm loseing my mind  
  
I wish you knew what I was thinking of  
  
"Come on load already!" I say desperate to find out what Angelo had sent me  
  
You told me to breath told me to lie down  
  
I figured it out your one in a million Cause im wrighting the words down I think of my chances are one in a million I don't know why I don't know where to begin  
  
The letter finally pops up and I start to scan it for anything vital only two thing gets my attention it seems that Lyle hasn't teamed up with the sweeper that's on Jarod's trail which is what I would of done if it had been the other way round and it seems that Lyle has been misleading in his search for me cause I have been calling him and sending him letters from time to time and and every time he could of at least tried to trace my wear abouts but didn't which puzzles me.  
  
Sometimes when I'm driveing in my car, I wish that you would take the wheel But your not there it's so unfair what if I fall asleep again  
  
Sometimes when I'm lieing in my bed I get those voices in my head though its me somethings free and im not sure of anything I wish you knew what I was thinking of, Can't belive what I've been thinking of  
  
No chance one in a million No chance one in a million No chance one in a million One in a million, One in a million  
  
As the song ends there is a knock at the door which brings me out of my thoughts  
  
"Who's is it?" I ask as I quickly shake off the thought that it may be a sweeper team cause if it was then they'd already be in the room  
  
"It's Mr Walker Jade from school"  
  
"Oh just a minute" I say as I quickly pick up and hide the file about him under the seat of the couch  
  
"Hi Mr Walker so what brings you here? I ask in a calm and casual voice as I open the door  
  
"I would like to speak to your parents please" Jarod says glad that he has finally found the girl that the Centre has being searching for  
  
"Well you can't see their in Phoenix at the moment on a business trip they'll be back in two weeks if you want I can get them to call you if it's important"  
  
"No that's ok what I have to say I'd prefer to do it in person" He says noticeing something behind me  
  
"Ok well..."  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow then Jade"  
  
"Yeah seya Mr Walker" I close the door and turn around to try and find out what Jarod had been looking at and notice that there is a pice of the file pokeing out from under the couch. 


	3. A new discovery

K look The Pretender doesn't belong to me cause lets face it if I did it would still be on and I'd be one rich girl if I did own it K well on with the story hope you like it and please don't sue me cuz I don't have anything worth takeing : )  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
A new discovery  
  
By Eye's_Only_Angel  
  
It had been two weeks since Jarod had arived in Sunset Cove and he still hadn't talked to the parent's of the newest Centre target and now his time had run out. But when he was sneeking away as the Centres goons started raiding the high school he saw Jade do the same and relieses that there has to be more to her then just being another pretender. After Jarod collects the DSA's and a few other things he then drives over to Jade's place where he finds a blue mini jeep parked out the front filled with some bags.  
  
  
  
"Jade are you in here?" Jarod calls out as he steps through the front door and sees the living room in a mess with a file and the backs of some pictures on the coffee table he picks it up and takes a look through it  
  
"Now have I got everything?.... shit the file where'd I put it?" I say to myself still thinking where I should tell Jarod the truth while he's still near  
  
"You mean this one, the one about me?" He asks while waveing the file in the air  
  
"Um... I.."  
  
"Who are you, what does the Centre want with you and what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"Ok my name is Jade Willams and I was staying at the Centre till I found out that you might be my dad and I'll explain everything later But I suggest we high tail it outta here before a sweeper team comes bursting through the door" I explain quickly disideing that I have to tell him the truth because I may never get this close to him again  
  
I then go and grab the last of my stuff before walking a confused Jarod out the door  
  
"We'll take my car" I tell him as we exit the warehouse  
  
Jarod's about to say something but changes his mind when he sees the 'Don't even bother cause I'm not changeing my mind' look on Jade's face and settles on removeing his stuff quickly from his car  
  
"So who's driving?" He asks with a hopeful gleam in his eyes after he puts his stuff is in the car  
  
"Well since it is my car...." I say trailing off at the end as I walk over and sit in the drivers seat  
  
"Ok I'll stay on this side" he say's and get's into the car  
  
"Ok let's Blaze" I say as we drive out of there  
  
I decide to make a Bee-line to the nearest town and rest intill tomorrow it just took a bit to convince Jarod that this was a good idea telling him that "They'd be looking every where instead of the obvious place"  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
HOILYDAY INN, WESTGATE  
  
"Will here we are" I Say as I pull up to the curb in front of the building  
  
"Ok so what now we don't have any cash but I could make us up some I.D. if I had..."  
  
"Gottcha covered there one laptop and laminating machine also a cash card funded by the Centre" I say as I rumage through one of the bags in the back and pass them to Jarod  
  
"Here you go" Jarod says as he passes them back to her once she get's reseated feeling that it isn't his place to use it  
  
"Thanks ok so what new name do you want?"  
  
"Um... I don't know do you have any in mine?"  
  
"Yeah Valantie But it's another tv show name"  
  
"How'd you know it was a tv name?" Jarod asks as he searches his pockets for his Tweety Bird PEZ dispenser  
  
"Oh come on Walker as in Walker, Texas Ranger, anyway mine is one too"  
  
"Really which ones?. Do you want one?"  
  
"I've got my own thanks, will Haris is from the show Passions and the new one's from Roswell but it's not on any more. Ok will here's your new drivers licence Mr Valentie" I say as I take out the same looking PEZ dispenser from the left pocket of my red leather jacket  
  
"Hmm not bad" Jarod says as he looks over the I.D.  
  
"Ok how about you go and park the car and I'll go get us a room" I tell him as I get out of the car  
  
"Okey dokey'' He says as he get some of the bags out of the car needing the time to think things through before they sit down and talk  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Hello and welcome to the Holiday Inn how may I help you" the Perky redhead asks when I reach the front desk  
  
"Yes... Angie I need a room for my dad and I just for the night"  
  
"Ok that's $65 dollars thanks, let me get someone to take your bags up to your room for you"  
  
"Thank's" I say as I pay for the room  
  
"Ah Terry I'd like you to take the Valentie's bags upto room 208 please" She calls to a teenaged boy stepping out of the lift as she hands me the key  
  
"Thank's my dad's parking the car if you could just tell him what room we're in that'll be great thank's"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Room 208  
  
"Terry is it? thanks for that look I'd... I'd like you to let us know straight away if anyone comes here and shows a picture of either my dad or myself were not in trouble or anything like that it's just that these people we're runing from are verey dangerours and cunning and well say anything to get us can I trust you to do that especialy if Angie down there tells them"  
  
"Yeah sure you can trust me"  
  
"Good to hear and hears a little something for you help" I say while I take out $200 out of my wallet as a tip for him  
  
"Thanks... wait it's too much I can't take all of it I mean you're on the..." He says as he trys to give me back the money  
  
"Hey it's ok please take it, I want you to have it"  
  
"Will... um if you're sure you don't need it" Terry say strugleing to do the right thing  
  
"Yeah I'm sure now go use it to buy a gift for someone special if it'll make you better about takeing it"  
  
"Ok will my mom's birthdays coming up I can get her that painting she's always wanted, thanks seya"  
  
"Didn't I say... Oh Jarod I see you got my message from down stairs" I say thinking that it was Terry come back to try and give me back the money  
  
"Yep, hey it's a pretty nice room you got for us"  
  
"Yeah not bad isn't it? Oh I've told the bellboy to keep an eye out for anyone asking about us to give us a hola if it happens"  
  
"Yeah can't be too careful when it comes to the Centre"  
  
"So where'd you park the car?" I ask as I sit down on one of the beds and Jarod does the same  
  
"Somewhere close. So.... Jade I think we should ha...."  
  
"Have a DNA test to see if it's true or not that you're my father I mean, so when do you want do it?"  
  
"Will if I can find a nearby hospital I can get it done today if you like?"  
  
"K so what are you waiting for get cracking" I Say egare to find out the truth once and for all  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It had been a couple of hours since we came back from the hospital Jarod had convinced one of the lab tech's to speed up the results on the test. I'm laying on the bed watching some show on the cartoon network channel with Jarod when his cell phone rings he gets up from his position on the floor and goes to answer it as I sit up and turn the tv off hopeing that this is the news we've been waiting for still unsure as to who I want to be my dad.  
  
"Hello Dr Hunting here..... yes I did...... ok thank's again for puting a rush on it bye" He says to the other person on the phone he's face unreadable  
  
"Ok so what did they say?" I Ask as he walks towards me and sits down next to me  
  
"The test it's positive you... you are my daughter" He tells me with a small smile on his face  
  
"Oh... so where do we go from here... dad"  
  
Senseing that somewhere deep inside me I've always know that it was going to be him but something tells me that this is just the begining of me finding out who the rest of my family is and that some how the dad that I thought I knew is still a part of it 


	4. Looks like the fairytale's over

K look The Pretender doesn't belong to me cause lets face it if I did it would still be on and I'd be one rich girl if I did own it K well on with the story hope you like it and please don't sue me cuz I don't have anything worth takeing : )  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Looks like the fairytale's over  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
After the truth was reviled we talked more and I told him about how I had been given everthing a normal girl could ever have and allowed to live a normal life while I was living at the Centre and that the man who I thought was my dad was Lyle which shocked Jarod when he heard it.  
  
Dad finally disided to move to small town just outside of Dover and try and live a normal life but he would still go and help people in need I made sure of that telling him "That there's still a lot of people out there that need your help and it wouldn't be fare to anyone if you just stoped cause we both know that it wouldn't last long and anyway I can look after myself"and that won him over so now he goes off on a pretend ever now and then, to bad things couldn't stay that way for ever.  
  
  
  
I'm in the kitchen makeing a sandwich when I here someone coming through the front door  
  
"Hey your back, So tell me just how pissed off was Miss Parker this time?... dad?" I ask while I'm puting the coke and cheese back in the frige  
  
But when I look up at the door I see Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots standing there with a shocked look on their faces  
  
"Miss Parker!" I say in a suprised and scared voice  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
We lock eyes for a moment before I run out the kitchen back door. I then run to the front of the house and stop for a second thinking which way I should go when the back door of a car standing in front of me opens  
  
"It's time to come home Jade" Lyle says when he sees me standing there  
  
I try to runaway but the sweeper that comes out from of the car is too fast and grabs me I start to scream for help as he forces me into the back of the car he then goes to the front and starts to drive away  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Inside the house Miss Parker heads to the living room and to the nearest window to see which way the girl ran off to closely followed by a starstruck Sydney and Broots and is just in time to see her being forced into a car by a Centre sweeper  
  
"My god Sydney why... where are they taking her?"  
  
"I don't know Parker" He says while trying to process what just happend  
  
"We heve to find out NOW!!" She snaps out finally reliesing that her worst fear has come true  
  
"I'll get right on it when we get back to the Centre"  
  
"I'm going to have a look around" Miss Parker says as she walks to the stairs  
  
"Hey Syd wasn't that the girl we saw with Lyle?" Broots asks still confused by this strange new turn of events  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
"Where's my dad?" I ask fighting back tears as the car drive's on  
  
"I think he's back at the Centre by now. I'm sorry"  
  
"I don't belive you're sorry" I tell him too upset at my dad being back at the Centre to notice that he's being truthful for once  
  
I start to scream again and try to open the door but he grabs me and pulls me to him and put's a cloth covered with something over my mouth a few seconds later and I fall back into his arms  
  
"I was hopeing I didn't have to do this" Lyle says as my eyes close into a forced sleep  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
A needle in the car and two hour's later and the drugs Lyle has used is finally waring off I'm a little drowse and unsure of where I am but not for long.  
  
"You're awake" Lyle say looking up from the paper he's reading  
  
I'm now wide awake and aware of where I am now I'm in the living room of his appartment, thanking god that it's not the Centre but I'm still scared  
  
"Look I'm really sorry about useing drugs on you but I didn't want you to hurt yourself trying to escape and I really am sorry about your dad being back at the Centre but it's the way it has to be."  
  
I try to get up and run but I'm tied to a chair Lyle looks at me and tries hard not to laugh  
  
"I'm going to make sure that they don't get you too but you've got to trust me and right now the best thing is if you stay tied in that chair"  
  
I'm about to tell him that trust is a two way thing and also where I'll stick this chair once I'm out of it but the phone in his jacket pocket that's on the couch ring's just in time to stop me and he goes to answer the phone  
  
"I though I told you that I wasn't to be desturbed..... yes..... ok I'll be there as soon as I can just handle it the best you can intill I get there and find out exactly how much she knows do you understand me?"  
  
Lyle then hangs up the phone puts his jacket on and walks back to me  
  
"I have to go now I'll be back as soon as I can sorry I have to leave you tied to the chair but I fear you won't be here when I return"  
  
He then places a strip of tape over my mouth and walks behind and checks that the rope is secure happy that it is he walks to the door  
  
"We'll talk more when I come back I promise" He tells me as he leaves  
  
As soon as I am sure that he isn't coming back I began to work on the ropes that he used to tie my hands back  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Back at the Centre Sydney and Broots are trying franticly to find out exactly who has taken the girl that was at Jarod's house while Miss Parker is pacing her office trying to figure out in her mind just how Jade had managed to find Jarod and what happened to Sara. The only other person at the Centre that she trusted enough to confined in about her pregnacy and her love for Jarod that created her. The person that she knew that her daughter would call mommy once born for what she had hoped was for the rest of her life.  
  
"Have'nt you found anything yet Broots?" She snaps out in an clearly worried and despreate to know now tone of voice  
  
Broots looks up from his computer both he and Sydney are unaware that there is a hidden reason for her search for the girl  
  
"Nothing that we don't already know Miss Parker sorry"  
  
"Will look harder then!" useing the same tone as before  
  
"How? How is it even possible for Jarod to have a kid?" Broots asks to no one in particular  
  
" I do not know Broots. It is possible that someone at the Centre created her knowing that Jarod would be the father or ...."  
  
"Or how about we get back to finding her?" Her voice shows her consern for Jade and her fear of what Sydney would of said if she hadn't stopped him  
  
Two hours later and still nothing Miss Parker desides to go home she tells Broots to let her know if anything new about Jade turns up and then leaves the room  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
It had taken awhile to roughtly untie myself I knew that it would cut my wrists more than if I had take my time but I sure as hell didn't want to still be trying to get untied when Lyle comes back. I'm outside the house I wait hideing behind a car looking to see if there are any sweepers or people around. When I'm sure that no one is there watching the place I quickly slip inside and find the place is in a mess.  
  
"My god! they really did a number here" I say in a in a shocked voice when I see the Shambled mess that was my home  
  
I then head up stairs to my room But still being careful of not being seen I go inside and find all my stuff is gone I know that it couldn't have been Lyle because he would of told me the second that I woke up.  
  
I quikely snap out of it and remember the DSA's that dad had left with me. I go to my secret hiding place hoping that they haven't found them I hesitate for a moment before opening it, But I have to know if its still there with shakey hands I slowly remove apart of the floor boards under the window and look inside it.  
  
"Please let it be there?... thank god" My voice showing just how relived I am that it's still there.  
  
I take the silver metal case out and open it. Inside the little CD's are still there, a gun, three addresses and a cell phone. I take the phone out and think for a moment, I deside to call Sydney dad's subsitute father during his time at the Centre. When ever dad talked about him his voice was always full of respect, pride and mutually understanding just like a real son talking about his real father.  
  
I turn on the phone and search for his number.  
  
"Sydney, Sydney.... man just how many numbers can one guy have"  
  
When I finaly find it I hit the call button, But hang up as soon as I hear it ring on the other end I do that twice before I realise that I'm scared. Scared of him Because he is apart of this, scared that he'll send me back to Lyle or worse the Centre. But mostly I'm just scared of the unknown. Finaly I get enough courage to call him and NOT hang up, I hit the call button for the third time now and try to calm my fears.  
  
"This is Sydney" he says down the phone  
  
I'm too Scared to say anything  
  
~Sydney~ Hello? Is anyone there? he asks down the phone  
  
I hang up before he can ask again. I drop the phone on the floor and walk out. and into my dad's room I walk over and climb on my dad's bed and with my head in his pillow I start to cry.  
  
"Wha.. what am I going to do now? I have know where to go" I say through my sobs  
  
I start to think about where to go and who to turn to for help all of a sudden that moment of Miss Parker and I looking each other in the eyes comes to my mind  
  
"Miss parker? should I go to her?" I say unsure if I should  
  
But then I remember what dad had told me, that they had once been childhood friends then one day they just stopped. When he escaped she was given the task of bringing him back, But that he trusted her with his life and that he always will. At that moment I deside to go to her because there was something about her that made me want to trust her too.  
  
I go and get the DSA case I wasn't about to leave it here for them to find next time they came searching for it again. Because dad had once said that it was the only real evidence he had of the Centre's dealing and that he would die before he let them have it back and I would too but I plan to hide it some where before I got to her place because I really didn't trust her as much as dad does.  
  
"Let's see now, which one is it? here it is, thank's dad for leaving it here" I say in a voice showing just how realived I am when I find her address and sad at the same time  
  
I get up and walk down to the front door to leave turning back only once taking a few seconds in before I finally leave, knowing that I will never be back here again and that nothing was ever going to be the same again.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
I'm standing in front of her house wondering if this was really a good idea or should I just go, but the front door opens before I get a chance to think about it more. Miss Parker has her gun drawn and is looking around when she sees me she tells me to come inside.  
  
"You'd better come in now" She says to me when she sees me trying to sneek away her voice sounding like she had been expecting me  
  
"Why You gonna shoot me if I don't?" I ask questioning her while eyeing the gun in her hand  
  
"No, but do you really want to be standing out here all night now?" She answers my question with one of her own  
  
"No not really. But how do I know if I can trust you?"  
  
"Look if we going to keep answering each others questions with questions then can we please take it inside?" Her voice show that she is getting pretty uncomfortable just standing there  
  
"Fine!" I say using the same tone of voice as her  
  
I step up onto the porch and head through the door where she's still standing, Once I walk in she closes the door behind her and head into her living room.  
  
I take a look around the room and see that there is a small bar to the right of the couch that I'm sitting on, the coffee table has only a remote for the tv and a half full glass of scotch apart from this its completly bare, on top of the tv unit there's a woman that looks like her with a little girl standing together in the picture. Looking at it I remember that dad had shown me a picture of her mother and I still can't get over how much they look like each other.  
  
"My name is Miss Parker But I guess you already knew that?" She says with a nervous tone in her voice  
  
"Yeah dad told me all about you" I say to her trying not to show just how nervous I am but its not working  
  
"Really? So what exactly has Jarod told you?" She says as she puts her gun on the table  
  
"Will lets see? He told me that you too use to be friends when you were young. You stopped. Then you were brought back in to bring him 'home' in exchange for you freedom from the Centre. But if that's not entirely correct then you can just fill me in on the gaps. But that's just the short version"  
  
"Will since you know everything about me may I ask what your name is?" She asks already knowing the answer but couldn't bring herself to telling me the truth.  
  
"Will it's.... Jade" I say noticeing just how bad my wrists look for the first time  
  
"We have to get someone to look at it" she says when she see my wrists consern showing in her voice  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" I say getting up to leave  
  
"But you have to have someone look at it they may need stictches" Miss Parker say as she gets up trying hard to make me stay and get help wanting nothing more then to reach out and hug me  
  
"But how do I know that your not going to take me to the Centre too?"  
  
"Will how would you feel if I got someone out here instead? would you stay?"  
  
"Who would you get?"  
  
"A friend of mine. I promise"  
  
"Alright I'll stay. Now go call your friend before I change my mind" I say knowing that she's going to call Sydney I sit down again  
  
She walks over to the phone and punches in Sydney's number  
  
phone "Ring""ring"Ring" ~Sydney~ Sydney here Miss Parker: "Look Sydney I need you to come out here and bring your medical bag now oh and Sydney come alone" ~Sydney~ Miss Parker is something wrong? Miss Parker: "She's here and she's hurt... just get here Sydney" ~Sydney~ I be there soon  
  
Miss Parker hangs up the phone and walks back to the couch and sits down  
  
"My friend will be here soon. So do you want something to eat or drink?" She asks in an awkward tone of voice  
  
"Can I please have a sandwich?"  
  
" Sure. I think there's something in the frige" She says as she gets up and goes to the kitchen  
  
"All I've got is devon,cheese and something that looks like its about to crawl away. so what do you want?" She call out laughing a little from the kitchen  
  
"Ha,Ha Um everything except for that last one please" I say laughing at her little joke  
  
"Ok so do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Sure what do you have?"  
  
"All I've got is off milk, orange juce and water. So what do you want?" She asks laughing again  
  
"Will since milks out of the question I'll take the juice" I laugh again and can't belive that she's the same Miss Parker that dad has always been running from  
  
"Will here's your sandwich and drink you can watch tv if you want?" She says with a small smile comeing out on her face  
  
"Thanks. Mmm So do you have a tv guide?" I ask in between bites of the sandwich  
  
"Hmm... look under the table"  
  
Twenty minutes later and there's a knock at the door Miss Parker gets up and opens it to let Sydney in  
  
"hello my name is Sy..." he begins to say but I cut in  
  
"Sydney I know dad told my about you. I'm Jade sorry about that call earlier" I say reaching out to give him a handshake  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"Yeah like I said I'm sorry about that"  
  
"It's alright Jade. If you don't mind I'd like to take a look at you now?" He asks as he moves towards the couch  
  
"Ok will its just my wrists that are hurt"  
  
"How did you cut yourself ?" Sydney asks as he looks at my wrists  
  
"I was tied up and I didn't know how long I had so I... "  
  
"So you had to get untied quickly" Miss Parker says finishing off my sentance  
  
"Right" I say to her with a half smile  
  
"May I ask who had you tied up?" He asks trying not to push me  
  
"I don't know who they were. So what's the vertict doc?" I lied to them because I cause I don't know if I can trust them  
  
"Will it isn't as bad as it looks so I don't see a need for stictches"  
  
"You must be tired we'll finish talking tomorrow. I'll show you to the guest room"  
  
"There's one thing I should tell you. I sleep with gun under my pillow, so don't try anything!" I show her the gun and say it in the same persona as she has  
  
Sydney exchanges a look to Miss Parker that says she sounds just like you. then she takes me to the guest room.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Will here's where you'll be sleeping the bathrooms the first door on your right."  
  
"Is that my bear on the bed?" I say looking at the bed then back to her  
  
"Um... yes it is"  
  
"Why do you have my.... It was you! Why did you take my stuff ?" I ask her in an scared and angry voice  
  
"Do you need something to sleep in?" She asks trying to change the subject  
  
"Yes I do. But I bet you already have my clothes here now don't you?"  
  
"I.. Um..Yes I do there in that closet over there!" She says pointing to the closet behind me knowing that she failed to change the subject  
  
"Why you have my stuff I don't really care. I'm just glade that its safe so thanks"  
  
"it's...Your welcome. Goodnight Jade"  
  
"Goodnight Miss Parker" I say nicely to her  
  
She takes a few seconds to look at me and smiles but I don't see it. before going back to the living room.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
"I want you and Broots to find out who had her and why"  
  
"What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"I'm going to let her stay here" she answers him honestly  
  
"I'd better be going now" He says and lets himself out  
  
After Sydney leaves Miss Parker goes and makes herself another drink and relises that she just couldn't lie to Jade she has already lied to herself and others so many times but with her there she just couldn't lie because just like her Jade's life has basicly just been one big lie. She finish's her drink and goes straight to bed dreaming of how her life has taken so many ups and downs, twists and turns just like some scary rollercoster that she just can't seem to get off no matter how hard she tries. 


	5. Looks like the fairytale's over part 2

K look The Pretender doesn't belong to me cause lets face it if I did it would still be on and I'd be one rich girl if I did own it K well on with the story hope you like it and please don't sue me cuz I don't have anything worth takeing : )  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
Looks like the fairytale's over part 2  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
Miss Parker wakes up egary to get to the Centre and try to find out just what happend to Sara and who took me yesterday and walks into the guest room to tell Jade that she has to go now.  
  
"Jade I've got to go to the Centre now but .... Jade?"  
  
Miss Parker leaves the room to call Sydney and tell him that she has runaway during the night as she heads to the living room Jade comes out of the bathroom  
  
"Where you looking for me?" I say coming out of the bathroom still combing my hair  
  
"I've got to go now I'll try to get back for lunch so we can... why are you dressed?" She says with a worried look on her face  
  
"I'm going now and I'm not going to tell you where"  
  
Not wanting her to know that i'm going back to my house to get some of my stuff and to place the DSA's in a safe deposit box in case she ever planed to take me to the Centre  
  
"How can I be sure that you will come back?"  
  
"You're just going to have to trust me. I may not trust you, But you can trust me" I say to her knowing that she can be trusted, But not willing to take that chance right now  
  
Miss Parker heads for the kitchen as I walk into the guest room  
  
"Do you want anything to eat for breakfast?" She ask from the kitchen  
  
"Um... Some toast would be good? That is if the bread hasn't grown legs" I say trying to lighten up the mood between us  
  
"Ha,ha I don't think that all my food is like that will not y...."  
  
"Yet" I say finshing off her sentince  
  
"Your toast is ready.... So what do you want on it?"  
  
"What do you have?" I say as I go into the kitchen  
  
"Will I have, strawberry jelly, peanut butter and butter thats about it sorry?"  
  
"I'll have the jelly and peanut butter thank's"  
  
"Here you go enjoy" She say's to me as she hands me the plate  
  
"Thank's"  
  
"So.. Um do you need any money?"  
  
"No thank's I've got my own"  
  
"I bet you do" She say's knowing where Jarod get his money  
  
I think for a moment and reliese that if I'm going to be staying with her for a while then I can't keep calling her by her last name  
  
"Yeah dad showed me how to take money from the Centre but I already knew how to do... Um is there any other name I can call you besides Miss Parker?"  
  
"There is my first name but I haven't told anybody what it is for a long time that now nobody even remembers what it is"  
  
"Please tell me what is it?"  
  
"Will it's... it's Melisa. The only person that may know it is your dad and now you do. But can you promise me one thing?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Promise me that when we're infront of other's that you call me Miss Parker I've got a reputation to live up to. Ok?"  
  
"Ok I promise"  
  
"Shit! I have to go now. Jade here's the spare key I hope to see you when... Um later ok, Bye" She says when she sees what time it is and hands me the key then heads for the door  
  
"See you later Melisa" I say smileing at her as she leaves  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Miss Parker enters her office with one thing on her mind to find out if Broots has found out anything new. But wanting nothing more then to tell Sydney the only other person that she truely trusts the secret that she's trieing so hard to keep now that her daughter staying with her.  
  
"Anything new Broots?" She asks as she enters the room  
  
"And a good morning to you too Miss Parker" He mutters under his breath  
  
She just gives him the look  
  
"Sorry still nothing. Sydney just told me that she came to your place last night?"  
  
"Yeah her name is Jade and she's... She's going to be staying with me for now ok. So now that you know could we get back to work now" She says only slightly biteing back at him  
  
"Is something wrong Parker?" Sydney asks when he sees the woried look on her face  
  
"She... She went out somewhere?"  
  
"Do you think that she will come back?" He says with consern in his voice  
  
"I don't know Sydney I... I hope so" She tells him unsure about what will happen when she get's home  
  
"I'm sure that if she's anything like her father, then she'll trust you and will be back"  
  
At that moment she wants to tell Sydney everthing but is scared to find out what his reaction to it will be  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of Syd"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I mean what if she's has the same ablity as Jarod and that's why that sweeper tried to take her because someone at the Centre found out that she has being hideing it all this time and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what if they were planing to bring her back here again" She says almost telling him the truth but stops herself  
  
"Um... Are you going to tell Jarod that Jade's safe? I mean he is her father"  
  
"Broots does have a point, Jarod should know that she's safe" He says coming to the poor tech defince when he sees that Parker is about to bite his head off again  
  
"Fine! But how are you going to get close enough to tell him?" She asks knowing that their right  
  
"We don't have to? we can get Angelo to tell him"  
  
"What Mr Potato head?"  
  
She really shouldn't call him that after all she did think that he was her brother intil the blood test showed he wasn't and promised herself that she would be more kind to him but she really couldn't help it she had too much on her mind right now to really think about anything else.  
  
Just then they here a noise from the hatch to the air vent and turn to see Angelo crawl out as if on que  
  
"Will if it isn't Mr Potato head himself"  
  
"Jarod hurt"  
  
"Yes we know he's been beating up badly"  
  
"No hurt inside" He looks to Miss Parker giveing her a knowing look  
  
"Angelo we have to get a message to him do you think that you can get it to him?"  
  
"Yes Angelo help" He say with egaryness of a child with a new toy  
  
Sydney smiles and goes to the desk and writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to Angelo  
  
"Please give Jarod this note"  
  
Angelo takes the note and puts it in his pocket then leaves the way he came in  
  
****************************************************************  
  
SL - 25, ROOM 56  
  
It hurt Jarod to get up from the floor but now lying on the bed thinking about his daughter hoping that he'll see her again soon and how strange it was that Raines and not Lyle was the one that held the 'welcome home bash' like the last time he was back here but his thoughts are interupted by the sound of someone cralwing in the air vents.  
  
"What the... Angelo I'm so glad to see you again"  
  
"Jarod here"  
  
Angelo then takes the note that Sydney gave him out of his pocket and pushes it through the gap in the grill.  
  
"Who's it from?" Jarod asks as he picks up the note  
  
"Sydney" He says and then cralws away  
  
"thank you Angelo" He whispers  
  
Jarod opens the note and reads it quickly incase anyone saw it on the camrea  
  
The note reads:  
  
Jarod, We know that you have a daughter Jade we met her yesterday at the house But she ranaway before we could say anything to her but she showed up at Miss Parker's house later that night she's staying with her so don't worry she's safe I hope you'll tell me how you have a child and who her mother is till then take care  
  
Sydney.  
  
Jarod smiles and rips the note up into small pieces.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Do you really thing that Angelo can give him the note?" As she says that Angelo enters the room the way he did before  
  
Sydney: Angelo did you give Jarod the note?  
  
"Thank you Angelo" She tells him kindly  
  
Angelo just nods at him and than leaves the way he came in  
  
"Broots I want you to find out all you can about a person named Sara Williams Now"  
  
"I'm right on it"  
  
"I'm going home now, Let me know if you find anything right away Broots"  
  
But Broots is to busy searching the computer to notice her  
  
"I'm sure she'll be there when you get home" Sydney tells her as she walks out  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It's been about ten minutes since I came back to her house when I see Miss Parker's car pull up at the front.  
  
"Jade I'm.. I'm glad your back so what did you do today? Sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to" She says when she sees me walk into the room as she steps through the front door  
  
"That's ok I want to tell you I went to collect a few things from home today I'm sorry I didn't tell you this morning but I wasn't to sure if I could trust you. So how was your day?"  
  
"I guessed as much and my day was pretty much the same as any other day"  
  
"Um... Melisa?"  
  
"What is it Jade?"  
  
"Have.. Have you told my dad that I'm ok?"  
  
"Yeah Sydney managed to get a note to him"  
  
"Am... am I ever going to see him again?" I say holding back tears, But a single tear manages to fall down my left cheek  
  
"Knowing your dad he won't be at the Centre for long so I wouldn't worry ok" She tells me with a small knowing smile  
  
"Will is it ok if I use your phone line so that I can check my e-mail?" I say changing the subject  
  
"It's fine you can use your laptop over there" She says while pointing over to the kitchen table  
  
"Ok cool I'll just go get it" I say as I run to the guest room  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
Broots and Sydney are still at the Centre they are about to call it a day when the computer starts to beep leting them know that it has found what it has been looking for.  
  
"Broots I think its time to......"  
  
Computer 'Beep''Beep''Beep'  
  
"Sydney I think... I think it's found something on that person Miss Parker wanted" He says to Sydney when he looks at the screen  
  
"I think your right. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'd better call Miss Parker"  
  
Phone"Ring"RING"Ring" ~Miss Parker~ What!?! Broots: "Miss Parker we found the info on that person Sara Will..." ~Miss Parker~ I'll be right there  
  
"So what did she say?"  
  
"She's on her way"  
  
the two men just stare at eachother wondering the same thing just who is this Sara person and why is she so important to Miss Parker and does it have anything to do with Jade  
  
MISS PARKER'S HOUSE I've just finishing shuting down my laptop when Miss Parker's phone rings.  
  
"Do you want me to get it Melissa?"  
  
"I've got it, it could be someone from the Centre But thanks for asking" She says as she answer's the phone  
  
"What!?....... I'll be right there" I hear her say then hangs up the phone  
  
"I have to go back to the Centre, I'll try to be back soon. Ok?"  
  
"All right I'll see you later Mel"  
  
"Bye Jade" She says with a smile then leaves  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Miss Parker enters her office and heads straight over to the computer where Broots is sitting at.  
  
"All right show me what you got Broots?" She says to him as she heads over to the computer  
  
"This is all I could find on her?"  
  
She scans the screen and stops when she sees the one thing she wished she didn't, she then leaves the room quickly heading straight for the nearest washroom.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Miss Parker has just splashed water over her face after crying for a little while because of what she read off the computer has just confirmed what she already knew that Sara her friend had been killed and that it had Centre involvement written all over it. But who at the Centre knew where she was.  
  
"Why?... why her damnit she was a good person, she didn't deserve to die" She yells out feeling the tears flow down her face again  
  
"Who could of know?...Who could of gotten close enough to do this?"  
  
She fixs herself up and looks in the mirror before she leaves. when Miss Parker gets home Jade is already asleep she looks in on her.  
  
Thinking back to the time when she was first brought into the chase for Jarod how she had told Sydney that "My career goals are my Only priority and the sooner wonder boy is back in his cage and I'm back working towards them then happier I'll be" she thinks how she might have signed Jades colection form and how she would have to make it up to her and Jarod. 


	6. It's time for a plan

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
It's time for a plan  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
Two weeks go by with Jarod still at the Centre Miss Parker disides that this could be her chance to try and make up for her mistakes and asks Sydney and Broots to come over right away "So that they could try to make a plan to get him out of there for Jade's sake" she keeps telling herself and for Broots to also to bing Debbie over as she has a feeling that her and Jade would get on will together and that she felt that Jade needed the company of someone her own age.  
  
About fourty minutes later there's a knock at the door and Miss Parker goes to answer it and let them in a few seconds later and I come out of the guest room and see them all standing there.  
  
"Hey Sydney"  
  
"Hello Jade it's nice to see you again" He says with a smile  
  
"Um... Hi" I say looking the two people in the room that I don't know yet  
  
Miss Parker: That's Broots and his daughter Debbie"  
  
"Hiya Jade"  
  
"Hi" Broots says a little unsure of what to say  
  
"Hi Broots, hi Debbie. Hey my dad told me something about you Broots your a computer wizz or something right?"  
  
"He's something alright the problem is that we still don't know what it is yet!" She quickly answers makeing a joke out of it  
  
We both laugher at her joke even Debbie finds it hard not to laugh  
  
"Ha, Ha very funny" He say looking a little anoyed  
  
Which only makes us laugher more  
  
"Oh lighten up Broots it's Just a little joke why don't you take Debbie to your room and talk Jade" She says going back into Miss Parker mode  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Sure, is it ok with you daddy?"  
  
Miss Parker see that what Debbie said cause's Jade to have a sad look on her face for a moment and realise's that she's thinks about where her own dad is now  
  
"Alright let's go" She says in delight once her dad had said that she could  
  
The two girls then run out of the room both egar to learn more about eachother the trio then moves to the couch and sits down to talk  
  
"Look we need to come up with a plan to get Jarod out of there Jade needs her dad with her" She tell them getting straight to the point  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Ok so how did you end up staying with Mel" Debbie ask as the two of us go and sit down on the bed knowing that Miss Parker would of told Jade too  
  
"Will my dad had to go away for a while and I disided to stay with her intill he comes back" I tell her Knowing that she doesn't have a clue about what really happens at the place her dad works for and that Broots wants to keep it that way to protect her from the truth  
  
"Oh cool so who's your dad?"  
  
"My dad's name is Jarod"  
  
"I think I meet him once he came over to my place and helped my dad out with a problem he was having"  
  
"Really. I have a picture of dad you wanna see if it was him?"  
  
"Yeah why not"  
  
I then turn around and open the top of the draw next to the bed and take out the picture of dad and I at a local fair that was siting on top of a picture frame that I had yet to put it in.  
  
"Will here it is?"  
  
"Yep that's him alright" She tells me then hands me back the photo  
  
"Cool so it's my turn to ask how do you know Mel"  
  
"Will dad had to go away all day once when I was twelve and he got Mel to look after me while he was gone she even bought me an outfit just like her's dad was a bit suprised when he picked me up at the Centre and saw us in the same thing"  
  
"I bet he was" I tell her after seeing the kinds of clothes she wears and try to picture a twelve year old in one of them  
  
Debbie and I chat for an hour or so before Broots tells her that it's time to go and that we can talk again tomorrow which brings a smile to both of us.  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Hey it's short I know but I'm going to try and make it up to you in the next one I promase ; ) 


	7. Watch me pull a Pretender out of a box

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Watch me pull a Pretender out of a box  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
After two days of talking the group finally comes up with a plan that wouldn't let anyone at the Centre know that Jarod had any inside help when he escaped again. Broots would hack into the Centre main frame and cut off the power to the building leaveing the doors unlocked and giveing them a ten minute time frame before the backup system kicked in but there would have to be two people to move Jarod quickly to an unused closet that had a air vent they had checked it for cameras and bugs and foud that it was clear.  
  
Miss Parker had disided she was going to be the one to stay back and save him with Angelo's help as Sydney a bit too old to be crawling around up there and Broots had a child to take care of.  
  
"So is every thing set?" Miss Parker asks Broots as she enters the tech room  
  
"Almost just got to find Angelo so that he can give Jarod the note" Broot's tells her in a low voice incase the bug sweep he had done earlier had missed one he knew that it was unlikely but right now it didn't hurt to be to careful  
  
"I'll give Angelo the note I have an idea where he might be"  
  
"Ok here's the note does Jade Know that her dad's coming back tonight?" He asks as he hands her it seeing a change in her for the first time since he started working for her and he hope it would last  
  
"Yeah I told her about the plan that night but she had told me that something inside her already knew what we were up to" Know that it's Jade's own inner sense that had told her  
  
Miss Parker then leaves the room in search of Angelo but as she walks past her office she hears a noise and goes in to find out what had made it  
  
"Angelo I was just going to look for you" She says seeing that it was him that had made the noise  
  
"Time for Jarod to be with Daughter"  
  
"Yes Angelo it's time for him to be with Jade" "and hopefully with me too" She thinks to herself  
  
"Be with you too once secret is out" Angelo says reading her mind  
  
"Angelo I'll need your help to get Jarod out, is the place where we use to meet still safe?"  
  
"Yes secret place still safe"  
  
"Good I'll meet you there when most of the people have gone and please take this to him" She says with a small hopeful smile as she hands him the note for Jarod  
  
Angelo takes the note then goes quickly to the vent to give the important message to the man of the hour  
  
The day seemed to be draging on longer then normal but eventually the day came to an end and it was time for her to put this plan into gear  
  
"Great this will be the first time in very along time since I've crawled through these vents but it'll all be worth it for Jade" Miss Parker thought as she started to crawl into it to hide in the secret place they once shared as a children  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Jarod had read and re-read the note in his mind and still couldn't belive that Miss Parker was really doing this for him I mean sure it did say that she wasn't doing this for him but for Jade because she needed a parent who cared about her around but some how he just didn't buy it and that it had something to do with him and he's daughter and he was going to make it a point to ask her about it once he was safe at her house.  
  
"Jarod you better be ready to bust out of here" Parker wispered through the vent grill  
  
Right on que the lights went off and the door to his cell opened, Parker removed the grill and jumped out of the vent followed by Angelo who fixed the grill back in place  
  
"You took your sweet time" even in the dark you could still make out the boyish grin Jarod had on  
  
A light slap as an answer from Parker and they where out of there in a blink of an eye. It had taken them forty minutes to reach the surface where Sydney was waiting in his car for them Parker then thanked Angelo for his help again when they reached the car, he smiled and told her again"Be with you too once secret is out" Jarod was already in the car talking to Sydney and didn't hear what had been said  
  
*************************************************  
  
Once safe and back at Miss Parker's house Sydney helps her to take Jarod inside and over to the couch even though he keeps telling them that he can still walk on his own  
  
"Will I'll go and grab some bandages to help patch you up"  
  
"No wait Syd could you go get them I'd like to speak to Parker alone for a minute"  
  
"I'll just go and get them" Sydney says as he goes to the bathroom  
  
"I'll understand if you want to take Jade and just disapear" She says quickly before he does a scared teary eyed look on her face  
  
"Parker what's wrong tell me please" Jarod has never seen her like this  
  
"I..I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone but I can't keep it from you anymore she our child"  
  
"What! when, How?" He says in a shocked and confused voice  
  
"We use to met secretly in one of the labs on SL 19 Sara would tap into the centre scureity camaras so we wouldn't be noticed we would just stay there and talk about anything and everything sometimes I would bring my cassette player and we'd dance and make love. But then everthing changed once I found out I was pregnant with Jade"  
  
"I... I don't remember" He tell's her slowly beliveing that it might be true  
  
"I know I... I got Sara to hypnotize you so you wouldn't remember our time together"  
  
"How could you Parker you know that ..."  
  
"I thought that I was protecting her.. I didn't want her to end up like you, being locked up in the Centre"  
  
"I think something inside me has always felt that she was ours but" Jarod says with a small smile  
  
"I guess mom was right when she said that you have a voice inside you too"  
  
He nods his head and thinks for a moment  
  
"Does Jade know?"  
  
"Know what?" I ask as I enter the room seeing my dad for the first time but more intrested in finding out what it is I don't know  
  
"That I'm... your mother" She says nervous at what my reaction will be  
  
"What?! No you... you can't be my mom's dead her name was Sara, Sara Wil...." I say to her in a shocked voice  
  
"Willams I know this because I gave you to her when you were born. She was my friend at the Centre and the only other person besides Jarod that I could trust and talk to about How we were dating and how much I loved him when I found out that I was pregnant I didn't know what to do we talked and disided that she would leave the Centre and once you were born she would raise you as her own. After that talk I never saw your dad again after a while the love I had for him turned into bitterness and anger towards everyone especally your father."  
  
"How.... How could you give me up YOUR OWN CHILD and not even tell My dad about me" I spit out stuned and angry at what Miss Parker has just reviled to me  
  
"There would of been be sever conserquences for all of us and I... I didn't want to put anyone of us through that especally you Jade" She says through her tears  
  
"I don't care about the conserquences" I scream at her then run to my room with tears in my eyes  
  
they leave me alone for a few minutes before Miss Parker comes in to talk again  
  
"Can I... Can I come in?"  
  
"No! But...Will since this is YOUR house I guess I don't have a choice" I say angryly at her  
  
"No this... This is your home now Jade and you will always have a choice"  
  
"Just like dad a choice in seeing me grow up!" I scream at her  
  
Just then dad comes into the room  
  
"Jade I know your angry but your mother was Just trying to protect you the best way that she could at the time"  
  
"It's too much I can't... I can't deal with this right now could you give me a few minutes to think?" I tell them shaking my head slightly  
  
"Honey take all the time you want" Miss Parker tell's me  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Then they both leave my room and go to the living room where they find a stuned Sydney sitting on the couch shaking his head in disbelief  
  
"I knew that you two were close when you were young I didn't know that you were ever that close, but then I guess know one at the Centre even knew that secret" he tell's them with a slight smile on his face  
  
They come and sit down next to him and Parker is about to tell him why she lied to them but he stops her  
  
"There's no need to explain what you did I know that anyone would do the same thing if they where in that position you where"  
  
"Syd's right I had time to think about it and I'm... I'm sorry I got mad at you mom" I say with tears falling down once I reach her, she pulls me into a long over due hug that tell's me just how much she had been missing me  
  
"I love you Jade and I'm sorry that I never had the guts to fight to keep the ones I love I didn't think I was strong enough back then but that's changed and I know I am. But right now it's time for you to get some sleep"  
  
"Dad can you come with me"  
  
"Sure lets go dear"  
  
"Goodnight Sydney, mom" I say as dad and I walk to my room  
  
"I'd better be going. I'm gald that you had enough courage to tell Jarod the truth" He says to Parker and pulls her into a hug when they reach the door then leaves  
  
"Hey where'd Sydney go?" Jarod asks when he comes back into the room  
  
"It's geting so he left"  
  
"Oh will I think I'll go and find a motel to stay in if you'll ..."  
  
"Jarod don't be stupid you're not going any where you can sleep in my bed I'll stay on the couch"  
  
"Parker this is you home I'll stay on the couch"  
  
"Jarod I'm in no mood to argue you're sleeping in my bed and that's it" She told him finally then left the room to get a pillow and blanket  
  
And so that's how they slept that night with Jade in her room, Jarod in Miss Parker's bed, and her on the couch "Just like one big family, will a disfunctual one" she thinks to herself as she drift's off to sleep hopeing that what Angelo said will come true 


	8. Love and the Pretender

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Also the song doesn't belong to me it's by Enrique Iglesias and is called Maybe  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Love and the Pretender  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
Debbie and I had instantly become friends when her dad had introduced us to eachother while they were trying to get my dad out of the Centre there two month ago. And now that I was going to the same high school we're almost never apart Debbie came over to my house that afternoon so that we could work on a class project together but it hadn't taken us long to finish it so now we're trying to come up with a plan to bring mom and dad together again.  
  
  
  
"Ok so how 'bout this we ask you're mom if you can stay over tonight and let nature take it's course" Debbie suggests  
  
"Yeah well that sounds cool"  
  
"But?"  
  
"But are you really sure it'll work?" I say unsure if it really is that simple to get them together  
  
"Are you kiding have you not seen the way they look at each other if that's not love in there eyes then I don't what is"  
  
"Maybe they're short sighted"  
  
Hahaha anyway are we doing this or not?"  
  
"Ok Boo lets get this plan started" I say giving her my best O.C. impression as I walk to the door  
  
Miss Parker is busy typeing up a report about yet another 'failed attempted' to catch Jarod to the her father when Jade comes into the living room looking for her closely followed by Debbie  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What is it honey"  
  
"Can I stay over at Debbie's tonight please" I say giving her my best sad little puppy dog look that dad is always giving her when he wants something or has been away on a pretend to long.  
  
"Yeah Please"  
  
"Well.... as long as its ok with Broots you can"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"Yeah thanks Mel"  
  
"Come on lets go call ya dad" I say as I start to run to the phone  
  
************************************************  
  
Jarod had called earlier in the evening to find out how things have been since he left four days ago on a pretend some place up north and finds out that Jade is staying at Debbie's tonight when Miss Parker asks what time he'll be back at he tell's her "It's takeing a little longer for this guy to crack he's still in there screaming for help and it's been a little over thirty minutes since I started so I don't really know how long I'll be till I'm done" when really the guy had cracked an hour ago and he needed time to think about his feeling for Parker  
  
"What that you listening to?"  
  
"Oh it's one of Jade's cd it was still in the player when I turned it on and thought I'd listen to it, it's nice isn't it?"  
  
Jarod closes his eyes and starts to listen to the words of the song  
  
If I had one single wish I'd go back to the moment I kissed you goodbye No matter how hard I try I can't live Without you in my life  
  
Maybe you'll say you still want me Maybe you'll say that you don't Maybe we said it was over But baby I can't let you go  
  
I walk around trying to understand Where we went wrong And I can't pretend It wasn't me and it wasn't you But I'm convinced we gave up to soon  
  
"It is, you know it kind of reminds me of us"  
  
"You want to talk don't you" senseing he need to talk but hasn't disided where to start  
  
"Parker I.. I've been doing some thinking and I.. I want you to look into your heart and tell me if you still love me"  
  
Miss Parker remains silent for a few minutes  
  
"I'm going for a walk" Jarod say in a disapointed and dejected voice  
  
"Jarod wait! you're right I still have feelings for you It's just... how are we supposed to make this work when the Centre still wants you and Jade back I can't just leave, right now I'm the only thing stoping them from finding the two of you" Miss Parker finally admits to him as a single tear escapes her left eye  
  
"We'll find a way Melisa and the Centre, the Centre can go to hell for all I care we'll just disapear"  
  
"and then?" She asks as he steps closer to her as the tears start to fall  
  
"And then we bring that god damn place down I promise no one not even the Centre will stop us from being together" Jarod tells her as he wipes the tears away from her eyes  
  
"Jarod I.. I've missed you so much"  
  
She leans in and kisses him the kiss was just as innocent as the first kiss they shared when they were young but with a hidden desire behind it.  
  
"I love and missed you so much Mel too"  
  
They kissed again this time with more passion Miss Parker looked into his eyes no words needed to be spokend as Jarod picked her up their lips remain together in a passionate kiss as they make their way towards her bedroom  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Miss Parker woke up to find that Jarod wasn't in bed, She was starting to think that he had left but then she smelled the most delightful smell comeing from the kitchen and knew that he hadn't. So now she was up standing in the kitchen door watching Jarod cook.  
  
"Well goodmoring sleepy head" He say when he turns around with a frying pan in his hand  
  
"Moring" She replies while trying to peer into the pan to see just what he had been cooking that smells so good "So what you got there?"  
  
"Well it's a frying pan"  
  
"I know that genius I mean what's in it"  
  
"Well it's blueberry pancakes" He tells her as he puts the pan back on the stove and then turns it off  
  
"You remembered" She says with smile on his face  
  
"That it's your favorite yes, I remember everything you ever told me and I even got the whiped cream to go on the side for you"  
  
"Just like mom use to make it except she used handwhiped cream" She informs Jarod when she sees him spray cream into his mouth  
  
"Hey are you complaining well there's only one way to settle this"  
  
"Jarod, No don't you dare!" She warns him while slowly backing out of the kitchen  
  
"Who's gonna stop me"  
  
"JAROD!!" She screams as he starts spraying the cream and chase's her around the living room  
  
They end up falling on the floor with Jarod on top of Miss Parker  
  
"So are you ready to give up now my dear Melisa?" He asks smileing down at her  
  
"I don't want you to stop saying my name ever!"  
  
"I promise you that I won't but that still hasn't anwered my question"  
  
"Yes now get off me" she tells him while trying to push him  
  
But instead of letting her get up Jarod sprays the rest of the cream on her  
  
"Great now there's none left for the pancakes"  
  
"Thats why I always buy two or more of things I like or have'nt tried yet" Jarod tells her as he stands and helps her to gets up  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So are you ready to eat now"  
  
"Yes But I think I'd better go and wash this cream off first"  
  
"But the pancakes"  
  
"Can wait" She says as she makes her way to the bathroom  
  
*****************************************  
  
It's four in the afternoon when Broot's drops me off at home after a day at the beach. Debbie gets out of the car with me and gives me a hug "I'll call you when I get home I'm just dieing to find out if our plan worked"She tells me then gets back into the car and I wave them goodbye before heading inside.  
  
"Mom dad I'm..." I stop when I see the two of them kissing on the couch  
  
"Jade! Um so how was your day" Melisa asks slightly embarrassed when she sees me standing there with a huge grin on my face  
  
"Yeah how was your day Angel?"  
  
"Oh it was fun so... What about your first night together without me around?" I ask with that big grin still on my face  
  
"Will It was... intresting wasn't it Mel" Dad tells me with a small smile coming up on his face  
  
"Yep will as you can tell your dad and I are back together and we're make it work this time"  
  
"Really that's so cool" I tell them as I go and give them both a hug  
  
Just then the phone rings  
  
"Oh that's Debbie I've gotta tell her the good news" I tell them as I run to get  
  
"Ok but check the caller ID first before you pick it up just in case"  
  
"Yes mom" I say rolling my eyes as I check it then pick up the hand set 


	9. Another secret revealed

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Another secret revealed  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
It had been just over two months since Jade had ranaway from his appartment and things at the Centre were bad since her father had some how managed to turned off the power to the building and escape yet again.  
  
So Lyle desided to go out for a drive to clear his head and had some how ended up at his sister's place he was about to drive away but he changes his mind and gets out to see her giveing into the feeling he'd been haveing for the last few days that all the answers he seeks will be found here with her.  
  
  
  
"Lyle what are you doing here?" Jarod says stuned to see him standing at the door  
  
He was half expecting it to be Ethan who had made contact with him two night's ago saying that he wanted to come over and see him saying that the voices where telling him that now would be a safe time to catch up and that he knew that Miss Parker and Jarod where together now  
  
"I just had this feeling that Jade would be here I didn't expect to see you here"  
  
"Dad I ..."  
  
"Jade I'm glad to see you're safe"  
  
Jarod's a bit amazed at seeing that Lyle really is happy that she is safe  
  
"So what brings you here uncle Lyle?"  
  
"Hey guys is it Ethan.... Lyle you better come in" Melisa say when she sees him standing there with a shocked look on his face and reilses that Jade must of told Lyle the good news  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
We all go and sit down in the living room with dad, mom and Lyle looking unsure about this situation I'm just intrested in how this whole thing will play out and where I'll get a chance to get to know him as an uncle.  
  
  
  
"Look my job was just to keep her happy so that once you were back at the Centre you would be told about her and if you ever managed to escape again and try to take Jade with you then there'd be a good chance that she wouldn't want to leave it all behind for a life on the run and anyway all I knew about Jade was that she's Jarod's I didn't know that she was yours Parker belive me" He explans quickly before anyone else has a chance to speak hopeing they wont get into a fight  
  
"If you did you would of hurt her when you had the chance" Jarod spits out  
  
"Hey I never hurt Jade I thought about it when I found out that she was yours after all the shit you did to me but I... I couldn't do it she got to me for the first time I really cared about someone anyway Raines was the one that had her beaten once when she didn't get the same results on a SIM as Jarod and when I found out about it I was ready to kill him"  
  
"When did this happen, why didn't you tell us Jade?" Jarod asks  
  
"Will it happened about a year after you escaped and at the time I still wasn't told about who were her parents"  
  
"I remember hearing something about that, did it really take two sweepers to get you off him?" Melisa asks with a faint smile on her face as a picture of Raines on the floor being beating comes into her mind  
  
"Yeah after Wilie and Jackson let me go I went straight to dad and demanded that Raines never be near Jade again and he agread. Then told me everything he knew about her it seems that they always had an eye on her but never really had any reason to take her but someone had done some digging and found out that Sara had been seen with Jarod on a number of occasion's and that after almost nine months to the day of their last meeting Jade was born and so they aranged an actident and two days later I was called in to play the long lost dad"  
  
"Dad I know you told me about what Lyle has done in the past but I believe he has changed, while you where back at the Centre and he had caught me Lyle could of taken me back too but instead he took me back to his place I mean sure I was tied to a chair and scared at what might happen to me but a voice inside me told me that I was safe there"  
  
"You mentioned Ethan before is he coming here?" Lyle asks intrested in meeting his half brother but not having the guts to say anything about it incase his sister and Jarod won't belive him  
  
"He is but once Ethan gets here we'll all be moveing away from here" Jarod informs him  
  
"Oh... will look if you're really going to leave the Centre I'm not gonna stop you but I want you to take Dylan with you he doesn't deserve that kind of life"  
  
"Ok Lyle but I'm gonna need your help tomorrow" She tells him disideing to trust him for once after all he did name their brother so Lyle must care about him even if he's never spent anytime with him since his Christening  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
It was shortly after midday when Sydney aware of the plan to rescue baby Parker had showed up at Miss Parker's home and told Jarod what had happened to Melisa and twenty five minutes later Lyle returned to explain the turn of events that have led to her being held at the Centre  
  
"What the hell happened Lyle, you and Parker where sopposed to get Dylan and just leave"  
  
"Parker? I haven't heared him call her that in days" Sydney thinks to himself as he watches the sene unfold  
  
"Damn it Jarod it wasn't my fault some how.... look I warned her to get out of there but it was too late dad and some sweepers were heading our way and with him still thinking I am loyal to the Centre I had no choice, if I had let her go then both Parker and I would of been captured at lest this way we can plan a way to get them both out alive"  
  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
After they've talked Lyle walk's to Jade's room to try and explain what happened that landed her mom in the hands of hell and hopeing that she won't be as anger with him as Jarod was.  
  
"Hey" I say looking up from the mag that I'm reading and I notice him standing at the door  
  
"Hi... Um can I come in Jade" Lyle asks unsure if he should even ask  
  
"Sure come in" I say to his suprise  
  
"Hey I heard about it if that's what your wondering dad and Sydney kinda filled me in and not forgeting the ever so wonderful voices" I say lightly tapping my temple  
  
"Ah yes the family trade mark. Um are you ok, I feel like I've let you down in a big way now and what happened to you when you where at the Centre"  
  
"Are you kiding you protected me from Raines if it wasn't for you I would of probably ended up dead or..."  
  
"Or a psychopath like me maybe I shouldn't be apart of your life now that you've got your real dad" He says shakeing his head  
  
"I don't think of it as loseing a father rather then gaining a uncle and I need an uncle just as much as a dad and if a had to choose anyone as my uncle I'd pick you any day" I tell him shocked that he would even think that let alone say it  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yes and don't worry about dad he's just worried about mom he doesn't want to lose her again" I tell him trying to reasure him  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Melisa had been stuck in this ''room'' for what felt like hour's she really couldn't tell just how long as the sweepers had taken her watch and then shoved her in here. She had been a little pissed off at Lyle for handing her over to them but after she had cooled off then he too would be a prisoner at lest this way he could let Jarod know she was ni here and they would come up with a plan at lest she hoped he will and that he really has changed like her daughter said and that she hadn't been made the fool of the new Millennium and the next.  
  
  
  
S.L. 14, ROOM 29  
  
"Who ever is out there better let me out of here or there'll be hell to pay.... Raines I should of known" She screams at the camera and then turns to the door where she sees him walk through wheeling his air tank behind him  
  
"Please sit down Miss Parker" Raines wheezed geustering towards the steal table and chair's in the middle of the room  
  
"You may question my motives after today But. Don't. Even. Question. MY loalty towards the Centre or to my asignment" enunciating each word, giving him her coldest death stare as she sat down  
  
"Really... well I have evidence that says otherwise"  
  
"Would you care to explain these then Angel" Mr Parker says steping out of the door and places a hand full of photos on the steal table in front of her each one is of Jarod and her together  
  
"Daddy you... you had me watched" She asks a little shock that he would do such a thing  
  
But she's grateful that none of them showed that Jade is with them "Hmm the Centre's surveillance team didn't think that a girl being with me would be of any importance will I guess if the Centre ever paid them to think instead of follow orders then they would of taken some of her" She thinks to herself  
  
"I was worried about you, you've been acting so strangely lately" Mr Parker say bringing Melisa out of her thoughts  
  
"So you asked your pet goon over there to send someone to spy on me HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
"Angel I was... This is all Jarod's falt his done something to you hasn't he, he's brainwashed you"  
  
"GET OUT!... NOW!" She screams at the both of them as she stands up and throws the chair at them missing them by a foot  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ethan had arived later in the afternoon and was fiiled in more at what had happened to Melisa and introduced to Jade and Lyle both men were hopeing that they have more in common with each other besides the fact that they had both been taken by Raines  
  
  
  
"Man the voices told me that Mel and you had got together but I can't belive that you two had been an item before and have a kid" he says after the intro's were said and done  
  
"Yeah will what's life without suprise's, but in this family it's just a little more suprising then others"  
  
"Yep that's true Jade" Ethan says as he hands Jarod a photo of himself, Emily, Major and the boy  
  
"Thanks when was this taken?" He asks seeing a more lively look Emily  
  
"Oh two months ago seems Zack really likes being a cute younger brother because Em spoils him rotten"  
  
"Lucky guy but he's going to have his work cut out for him once she finds out that she has a niece"  
  
"A bit jealous are we" Lyle asks  
  
"No.. ok maybe a bit, I've never had an aunt before so sue me for feeling that way" I tell him trying to keep a straight face  
  
"Ok so Lyle tell me a bit about yourself? Ethan asks feeling that it's time he got to know his brother a little better  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Dad ordered us three family size pizza's for dinner once their delivered Lyle started to share his like and dislikes with us it seems that Ethan and himself really did have other things in common they both like ice hockey, rocky road ice cream and both are allergic to bees and can't stand country music but then who really does, dad looks at the clock and reliese's how late it's getting he tell's me that's time for me to get some sleep.  
  
"I can't let the Centre discover mom's new secret otherwise there'll be no way of getting her out, that's why I have to save her tonight" I think to myself as dad and the others kiss me goodnight  
  
"We'll be down stairs if you need us ok honey"  
  
"Ok daddy"  
  
"Sweet dreams kiddo" Lyle says and bends down and gives me a hug  
  
"Same to you Lyle.. I mean uncle Lyle"  
  
"Yeah thats right I'm an uncle now ha I still can't believe it"  
  
"Will you better believe it brother" Ethan says nudging him slightly  
  
"I still can't belive that I have another brother either"  
  
"You guys are supposed to be puting me to sleep not keeping me up" I tell them shaking my head slightly  
  
"Alright then dear niece may your dreams be sweet ones"  
  
"They always are uncle Ethan"  
  
"Now I don't want you worrying about mom she can look after herself were going to get her back I promise" Jarod tells her as he leans in for a hug  
  
"I know night dad"  
  
"Goodnight sweetheart"  
  
"Dad I love you" I say to him just as he's shuting the door  
  
"I love you too Jade"  
  
I wait for ten minutes before I get out of bed I go and change my clothes once I'm changed I place the note that I wrote before on my pillow then walk to my window "Please help me grandmother" I wisper to myself then climb out of it  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
"What is it Lyle?" Ethan asks noticeing the distant look he has on  
  
"I don't know its just this feeling I have.... ok so what's the plan now"  
  
"I'll jump on the computer an find out where their keeping Mel and Dylan and we'll go from there"  
  
Jarod then goes to his laptop while Lyle and Ethan walk over to the coffee table and start playing a game of cards  
  
"Oh my god!" Jarod yelps out after ten minutes of searching  
  
"What?.... Is it about Dylan?" Lyle didn't know why he was asking it but he just had a feeling it might be about his brother  
  
"Um will yes if I'm reading this right then Dylan's..."He looks up at him "Dylan's your son Lyle"  
  
"They did it again" Ethan say shaking his head  
  
"Lyle? Lyle speak to me did you here what I said"  
  
"I'm... I'm going to check on Jade" Lyle tells the them as if he hadn't even heard what Jarod had said  
  
"But we just kissed her goodnight a few minutes ago"  
  
"Let him go Ethan" reliesing that he's in shock  
  
"No I have to its just this..." Lyle falls back into the seat as he closes his eyes and grips his head in his hands straing to concentrate "She's going to do what...."  
  
"He's starting to hear her" Ethan says looking towards Jarod waiting for him to help Lyle  
  
"Please speak up I can't... I can't hear you... mom"  
  
"Lyle listen to me I want you to try and relax its the only way your going to be able to hear your mother voice clearer.... now try and tell me what's she saying to you"  
  
"It's.... it's Jade shes gone to rescue Parker before...."  
  
"Before what?.... Lyle?" Jarod asks despreate to know why she couldn't wait for them to come up with a safe plan  
  
"Before they find out that she.... she pregnant"  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
After my failed attempt at breaking into the Centre I'm taken to a office room that's on the ground level once inside one sweepers that caught me announce the news to the person sitting in the large office chair who is stareing out of the window  
  
  
  
"Um Mr Parker we caught this girl trying to brack in"  
  
Just then the chair turns around to face us  
  
"Well hello... Grandfather" I say to him with a forced smile on my face which gains a look from the two sweepers  
  
"Hmm will I guess thats the other reason why Lyle treated you as he did he must of had the same feeling I had when I first heard of who your father is, then when I first layed eyes on you I admit there is a small resemblence of your mother in you but I had always dissmisted it until now" He tells me as he waves the sweepers away  
  
"So now that the big secret is out what are you plaining on doing with me and my mother" I say as I cross my arms infront of me  
  
"Obviously you are a far better pretender then you how should I put this pretend to be"  
  
"Obviously, But you still have'nt answered my question"  
  
"I'll have two sweepers escort you to your old room, I'll be there to discuss things further once you have rested a little" Mr Parker tells me ignoring me just like he does with my mom  
  
Mr Parker thinks for a moment then push's a small call button on his desk a few seconds later and Sam and another Sweeper come marching through the doors  
  
I pretend not to be happy to see Sam there. Mom had called him a month ago knowing that she could trust him but when he saw Jarod sitting there on her couch Sam was really confused at her actions but then she explained everything and he agread to keep her secret and would keep an eye on me whenever mom and dad needed it.  
  
  
  
"I want you two escort Jade to her room and I also want one of you standing by her door"  
  
"I'll be glade to do it sir" Sam says to him  
  
"Good now that it's settled you may all leave now"  
  
Sam gently pulls on my shoulders to make me move and I obediently follow  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
S.L - 15, Room 401  
  
  
  
"I can take it from here" Sam say to the other sweeper as we enter the room  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah nothing's going to happen that I can't handle after all she just a kid"  
  
"Yeah your right Sam see you later"  
  
Once the other sweeper has left the room Sam turns towards me with a slightly conserned look on his face  
  
"I heard about your mother but what are you doing back here I would of thought that between Jarod, yourself and the others that you would of come up with a better plan then this, where are they anyway?"  
  
"Yeah well see we would of but you see this wasn't our plan it was mine. Mom's pregnant thats why I had to act fast incase they find out" I reveal to him  
  
"I'll call Sydney so that...."  
  
"Look Sam all I need you to do right now is bring Angelo to me we'll do the rest ok"  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks unsure if this was the best thing to do  
  
"Yes I left a note on my bed telling them where I am and why in case something like this happens"  
  
"Alright I'll..... Sam's interrupted by the sound of a air vent grate being taken off from above us  
  
"Angelo"  
  
"Daughter's girl here again"  
  
"Yes Angelo but not for long do you know where my mom is?"  
  
"Daughter's here near Jarod's space"  
  
"Can you take me to her now?"  
  
Angelo leans down with his arms out streched waiting for me  
  
"Seya later Sam"  
  
"I'll see you again once I'm out of here too" he tells me with a smile on his face as he gives me a boost  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Angelo this isn't the way to my mom is it?" I ask him senseing that she's nowhere near were we're headed  
  
"Dylan, touble need help now!"  
  
I'm about to tell him that Dylan will be rescued later that my mom's in more danger becasue shes pregnant but I stop because I hear people talking below us  
  
"What the hell was she doing there does she know that the baby is really Lyle's son" Mr Parker asks troubled by his daughter and her actions  
  
"I think that's highly unlikely considering that your son was there and stop her I belive that she would of told him if she had know. In any case whether she knows the truth about the child is irelivent he will be moved from the Centre within the next two hours" Raines wheezed  
  
"Hmm good we can't let the Centre's newest pretender dissapear on us now can we"  
  
"And what about her daughter?" He asked wheezing again  
  
"Well considering the fact that she is the product of two Red Files it would seem that we have found a far greater Pretender then Jarod, to remain undetected for all this time means that she shall be the Centre's greatest success once we have her propaily trained"  
  
"Indeed Raines indeed but let us discuss it more in my office"  
  
A millon thoughts run throught my brain after what I've just heard  
  
"Dylan or my mom? no my cousin or my mom? how can I choose?" I think to myself  
  
"Your mother well be alright I promise, But you must save your cousin before it's too late" My Grandmothers voice tells me  
  
"Ok take me to Dylan"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
  
  
S.L. 13, Room 18  
  
I can hear him softly crying as Angelo and I unscrew the grate  
  
"Dylan sad, scared want Daughter" Angelo says once we're both on the ground  
  
"Unca Angelo" He says happliy coming out from his hidding place under the bed  
  
"Daughter's girl here, free Dylan" Angelo says while looking back at me as I take a step towards them  
  
Which causes the child to take a cautious step back  
  
"Hi it's ok Dylan I'm Jade I'm going get you out of here and take you to your daddy would you like that?" I tell him in a reasuring voice  
  
Dylan thinks about this for a second then nods his head happliy with a smile on his face and gives me a cuddle  
  
"Angelo could you climb back up in the vent that way I'll be able to pass Dylan to you then you can pull me up ok?.... Angelo?"  
  
"Angelo ready" He says from the vent with his arms out streached waiting for me to pass him up  
  
"Dylan I want you to sit still and wait for me to get pulled up cause I don't want you getting lost in there ok?"  
  
"Ok" He says to me his sweet little smile still on his face as I pick him up and gently pass him to Angelo.  
  
A few second's later and it's my turn to be pulled into the vent, once inside Angelo passes Dylan to me I place him between us and we start to crawl our way to freedom.  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Jarod didn't know what to do all he could think of was that Melisa was carring his un-born child is now prisoner of the Centre and their daughter had gone to save her and to top it all off the brother that Mel and Lyle had tried to save was in fact Lyle's son.  
  
  
  
"How could Bridget not tell me I had a right to know" Lyle asks while paceing the room  
  
"Will acording to this it seems that after many failed attempts your father and her disided to try IVF" Ethan answered for Jarod who is so deep in his own thoughts right now  
  
Lyle is about to say something when the front door opens  
  
"Jade your safe" He says as I walk though the door holding Dylan  
  
"Hey uncle Lyle do... do you want to hold your son"  
  
He nods his head almost afraid to speak, safe in his arms Dylan's looks at Lyle and his little eyes light up and in his little voice he says the one thing that make's Lyle heart melt "Dada"  
  
At this point Jarod brings himself out of SIM mode and see that Jade has returned with Lyle's son  
  
"Jade you shouldn't have gone to the Centre alone what am I saying you shouldn't have gone there at all you sho...." He almost yells clearly upset at the fact that he could of had another member of his family locked in there  
  
"Dad I know that I should of told you about mom but I'm glad I did go because if I hadn't then Dylan wouldn't be there once we had a plan to go on"  
  
"What do you mean honey?"Ethan asks as he moves towards Jarod  
  
"I was in the vents when I over heard Raines and Mr Parker talking they were plaining to move him in two hours" I say refuesing to acknowledge the fact that he's my grandfather  
  
"Oh" Jarod says  
  
What else could he say he knew that Mel could fight off Raines and the Centre goons but a little child would be completely helpless against them now they had to come up with a plan to save her so that he would have a chance to ask her one question. 


	10. Another secret revealed Part 2

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Another secret revealed Part 2  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
I go and lie down on the couch just to take in the sene of Lyle and the others makeing a fuss over Dylan it amazed me how quickly it had taken uncle Lyle to adjust to being a dad.  
  
When Jarod had looked up he found that Jade had fallen asleep on the couch so he got up and placed a blanket over her and told Ethan that he could sleep in Jade's bed tonight and said goodnight to eachother and Lyle went back to his appartment with Dylan and promised that they'd be back in the moring.  
  
When the next day came it seems that we didn't need to come up with a plan because mom had done what I had set out to do originally  
  
  
  
I had just woke up and deside to try and go back to sleep I'm just about to drift off when I hear someone knocking at the door thinking that it might be uncle Lyle or Sydney I get up and answer it.  
  
  
  
Mom! how'd you..." I say shocked that she's standing there  
  
"Angelo helped me get out" She tell's Jade and pulls her into a hug  
  
"Jade who you talking to?"  
  
"Ethan you're here already"  
  
He run's over to where Melisa and Jade are standing and pulls his sister into a hug just as Jarod walks in the room  
  
"Mel!!"he says and goes over and joins the hug  
  
"I think we should leave here it wont take them long to reilse I've left"  
  
"Ok we'll go to Lyle's place he's got Dylan with him Jade saved him last night but...." Jarod tell's her  
  
"You went to the Centre!... you were trying to save me were'nt your Angel"  
  
She was angry that her daughter had done a stupid thing like that but she couldn't really be upset at her after all Jade was the only one at the time who knew about her being pregnant and of course the Jarod part in her just had to save her and the Mel part of her told her she could do this all on her own.  
  
"Um.... Mel there's something else you should know when I was trying to find out where they were keeping you both I.. I .. Dylan's not your brother like you were made to belive he's Lyle's son Jade found out the truth when she over heard Mr Parker and Raines talking"  
  
"That bastard Jarod I..I.."She says stuned as another secret is revealed  
  
"Its going to be ok Mel I promise"  
  
Jarod tells her not noticeing that Jade and Ethan leave the room to start packing their things  
  
"Mel when you were traped at the Centre all I could think of was if they reducated you and I couldn't get you to remember our time together how was I going to live without you and it scared me I.. I don't ever want to feel that way again" He pauses to get down on one knee and holds open a ring box infront of him "Melisa Haliy Parker will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes! yes I'll marry you Jarod if... if you only knew how many times I've dreamed of this day" She says as the joyful tears run down her face as Jarod slips the pink dimond and white gold ring on her finger  
  
A few minutes later Jade and Ethan come walking into the room  
  
"Will the cars packed and ready to go"  
  
"All ready but I haven't..."  
  
"Don't worry mom your clothes and photo's are all packed too uncle Ethan and I used the side door cause we thought you two needed a little time alone together"  
  
"Will you were right Mel and I are engaged"  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
We arive at Lyle's appartment door fourty minutes later just as Sydney, Broots and Debbie are about to knock on it, mom had called them on the drive here and told them to pack thery clothes and anything of sentamental value then head over to her brother's place of course it took a fair bit to convince Broots that it was safe for him to go there saying "Right now your much safer at my brother's place then were you are now Broots anyway Lyle has changed but if you'd perfer to take your chance's with a sweeper team then by all means stay home" the part about the sweeper's definantlly got him to chance his mind  
  
  
  
"Parker your free" Lyle say more shocked at seeing his sister there then the others  
  
"Yep so can we come or do we have to stand out here?"  
  
"Sorry come in" Lyle say as he steps out of the door way  
  
"So Dylan sleep ok?" I ask intrested in finding out how his sons first night out of the Centre went  
  
"Your brother's here too?" Broots asks  
  
"Will he's not my brother he's.. he's my son that S.O.B known as dad had everyone fooled even Briget"  
  
Broots and Sydney's jaws droped in shock just as Dylan starts to cry letting everyone know that he's awake now and Lyle followed by Melisa quickly make their way to Lyle's bed room.  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
Melisa and Lyle enter the room they find Dylan sitting up on the bed his arm streched out and waving in the air  
  
"Up dada up"  
  
"I really didn't think you had changed Lyle but I'm glad that I was wrong" Melisa tells Lyle as he picks up Dylan and talks to him in a loving way  
  
"Mel I... I'd like to get to know you as a sister I know when we first...."  
  
"I'd really like to get to know you too come on let's go back before the native's get restless and come barging through the door" She say with a smile  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
When they get back to the living room they find everyone has found them self a place to sit and that Jarod had saved a spot next to him on the couch.  
  
"So where should we go now that the Centre's got us all on their radar screens" I ask wondering if there's a place that we can all just blend into as mom sits down  
  
"Well I think we should find a nice quiet little town somewhere near a lake maybe, I hear Maine's real nice this time of year" Jarod says looking at Melisa to see if she got what he was hinting at  
  
"Why what's in Maine anyway?" Lyle asks seeing the look he gave Mel  
  
"It's where are father lives, are real father at lest he could be acording to the date on my real birth certificate"  
  
"What I... how..." He stammers out with a confused look on his face trying hard not to drop his son  
  
"Well you see your mother was having an affair with a man named Ben Miller she would see him every time she went up there" Jarod informs Lyle and the others  
  
"Ok so everyone's fine about going to Maine?"  
  
Everyone noded their head in agreement  
  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
It was just after one when the mini van pulled up at the main house of the cottage resort Melisa had desided that she would be the first to go and talk to Ben and then introduce everyone to him.  
  
But before the drive up Jarod and Mel had told they others about their engagement and no one could be more happy then Sydney was at that moment for he knew that this day had been a long time comeing and was glad that the two people he had seen and helped grow up and regarded as his own children had found their soulmates.  
  
After Lyle had packed his things they went and bought a car seat for Dylan and some toys as will as other important baby items also a new cell phone and once Jarod had made it un-traceable she called Sam and gaive him the direction's to get here and also to find Angelo and bring him too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rock Cove, Maine  
  
  
  
"Parker how nice it is to see you again, what's all this then?" Ben says as she pulls him into a hug and see a group of people climb out of the van  
  
"Hi Ben and please call me Melisa, um we kinda need a place to stay if thats alright with you?"  
  
"Of course it is now come on and introduce me to your friends"  
  
"Well this is Sydney"  
  
"Hello nice to meet you, I know that you where a friend to Cathrine" he says as he shakes Sydney's hand  
  
"Broots and his daughter Debbie"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi" Broots says while Debbie just settle's on a wave  
  
"This is Jarod and our daughter Jade"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you"  
  
"Our brother Ethan, I'll explain everything later I promise" Mel say when she sees the confused look on his face  
  
"Hi"  
  
"And this is my twin brother Lyle and his son Dylan" She tells him when Lyle finally manages to get his son out of the car seat  
  
"But your mother told me you had died"  
  
"She was lied to" Lyle tells him as Ben pulls him and Dylan into a group hug  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
It was six in the evening and they had just finished eating dinner when Ben and Melisa go outside to talk while the others helped clear away the table  
  
  
  
"I can't belive they would do a thing like that but not just once too" Ben tells Melisa once she's finish's telling him all about the Centre's evil doings involving herself and Jarod's family  
  
"Yeah I know and even now I sometimes find it hard to belive"  
  
'So you finally free of the Centre you seem so different now"  
  
"Being free and in love well do that on a person"  
  
"So is this where the Centre runaway club is being held?" Sam asks with a sly smile as he and Angelo step out from the shadows  
  
"So did you have a hard time getting Angelo and yourself out of there"  
  
"Not really, infact Angelo here came and told me that it was time to leave"  
  
"He told you?" Mel asks with a puzzled look on her face  
  
"Will not in so many words, but you get the idea"  
  
'Ok come on in and lets find you two a room to sleep in"  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
After the blood test confirmed that Ben real is Mel and Lyle's father and a few weeks of getting to know each other better and to their new found freedom Sam finally decide's that he's going to move to Chicago and try and start a new life there  
  
"You'll call me when you settle down and keep in touch" Melisa asks scared that she might never see him again  
  
"Of course I well how else am I going to find out if you guys find Jarod's family and how adorable the twins well be"  
  
Eveyone had found out a week ago when Melisa and Jarod went to the doctor for her first ultrasound and the picture came up showing the two babys and heared their little heartbeats a boy and a girl as soon as it was revealed the voices gave Mel the names of their little ones Alec and Jamie  
  
"And don't forget their wedding it won't be the same without you there" I say reminding him about it  
  
Well that's the last of it" Jarod says as he puts the last of Sam's bags in the trunk  
  
"I'll always be here if you ever need me for anything in a heart beat" Sam says as he hugs Melisa for the last time before getting in his car and drives away 


	11. A blast from the past

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Ablast form the past  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been a month since everyone had moved from Ben's restort and into their new homes being far enough from eachother but just enough for them all to still be close, with Sydney and Angelo moveing in together.  
  
But mom had made it clear that her brothers would move in with us so that everyone could get to know eachother better as a family and that she wouldn't take no for an answer telling them that "If you guys want to move out after the twins are born then it's fine by me but right now I really want my family under one roof" and beside none of us really ever had lived with a big family and to dad and uncle Lyle's suprise they actually liked eachothers company and was willing to go along with her request.  
  
  
  
We had just finished lunch and sat down on the couch to talk when Dylan started to cry leting his dad know that he need to be change so I voluntered to do it and uncle Lyle happly agreed and quickly handed him over to me.  
  
As soon as Jade had gone up stairs there was a knock at the door and Ethan being the one closer to the door went to see who it was.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" Ethan says to the man standing infront of him senseing something familiar about this person  
  
"Um yes can I.. can I please speak to Jarod" The man asks  
  
"Sure come in" Ethan says as he moves so that the man can step through the door  
  
"Kyle but I ... you were..." Lyle stammers amazed at the sight of him  
  
"Shot yes and I would of been dead too if it wasn't for a miracale or two see there had been a car actident and a person died they where an organ donor with the same blood type as us. this happened about five minutes after you left me to save that boy's life, so the doctor's at the hospital gave the other heart to the boy and I was dead, you see thats when the second miracale happend my heart started again the doctor's said that it real was a miracale considering the sevarity of damage done by the bullet"  
  
"But Jarod was convinced you were dead" Melisa finally manages to say wondering why he hadn't made contact with him before today  
  
Kyle laugh's at the confused look on everyone in the room  
  
"Well once I had recoved I tried finding Jarod but I realised that if the Centre thought that I was dead then I had a better chance of finding mom, dad and Emily then Jarod did because they'd namely you would be after him" He say glanceing at Mel  
  
" That makes sense the Centre can't find whats already dead and bearid" Jarod says  
  
"So Ethan your one of my two new brother"  
  
'And your my uncle" I say as walking towards Kyle to give him a hug after hearing most of the conversation from my spot at the top of the stairs  
  
"Where's Dylan?"Melisa asks  
  
"Oh he was sleepy so I placed him in his bed and who needs a baby monitor when you've got our gift" I say as the hug finish's  
  
"Well what's say we get back to finding the rest of our family" Jarod says with an determant look in his eyes  
  
Hey dad how many Pretenders does it take to find their family?  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
Lyle had left the group after hearing Kyle's story and went outside feeling uncomfortable. Kyle had seen this and waited a few minutes before following him when he got out there he found Lyle sitting on the porch step.  
  
  
  
"I though you guys would like sometime to yourself" Lyle says senseing his presents  
  
"You real have changed?"  
  
"Yes" Lyle says soloamly  
  
The two men fall into an akward silence as Kyle moves towards the step to sits down beside to Lyle  
  
"I want you to know that if you want me to leave then I well I don't want you to feel afraid that I might turn you and your brother's back to the Centre because I'm around"  
  
"Look Lyle I...."  
  
"Please let me finish, Because I really have changed I hope you'll give me a chance to really prove it to you or at the very lest my sister"  
  
"Lyle when I frist saw you and the others here I kept my distance and tried to figure out what you were doing with my brother and I could tell that you were being yourself and I think I can understand now why you did all those horibale things and never felt any remorse"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"After I had recovered from my injurys I broke in to the Centre to see if I could dig up anything on my parents but I found some files on you and from what I read it says that Raines had brainwashed you. It seems that he wanted to have all the strengths that you have but with out any feelings of compasion, sorow or remorse because he saw these as a weakness" Kyle explains  
  
He pauses and looks back at Lyle and sees the confuesed look on his face  
  
"It seems that killing those woman was a test to see if it had worked"  
  
"But what about when I tried to kill your sister last year you see it hasn't stop working" Lyle says shacking his head slightly  
  
"What where you doing at the Centre about a month before this happened?"  
  
"I had to go to Phoniex on business..... come to think about it I can't really remember that much about what happened there"  
  
"That's because you never went to Phoniex they brainwashed you again because Raines could tell that you would never do it on you own because you were becoming weak with feelings. You said that you started to care when you first meet Jade?"  
  
"Yeah but what does Jade have to do with this?"  
  
"I guess its true a family bond is much stronger then anything else in this world"  
  
Lyle thinks abut this and reliese's that deep down he has always felt some kind of conection to his sister and former baby brother but none to Mr parker. 


	12. A family reunion

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
A family reunion  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been a month since Kyle had moved into the Haven the name that Jarod had given to the family home. It was really amazeing how easy it had been for him and Lyle to get along with eachother maybe the fact that Raines had tried and failed in turn them into psychopath and the fact that Kyle and Jarod really belive that Lyle has changed helped to win him over in the end, and as for Sydney and Broots they were a little shocked that he was still alive but it didn't really shock them that much because if working for the Centre had tought them anything it was that no one really dies at the Centre.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long have I been asleep for?" Melisa asks as she sits up  
  
"Well it's eleven" Jarod says as he places the food tray with a bowl of Spaghetti-O's infront of her  
  
"How could you let me sleep that long? and if you think I'm gonna eat that then think again"  
  
"Honey you looked so peace full and besides it's not like you have to chase me around anymore case you've already got ya man"  
  
"You got me there, so where'd everyone go?" Mel asks noticeing that the house is quite for once  
  
"Well Kyle went into town with Ethan to do some shoping aparently someone has eaten almost all the food in the house"  
  
"Well you try eating for three next time, while feeding six others and see how long food lasts"  
  
"And with Jade, Dylan and Lyle have gone out for a walk we've got some free time to do something alone together what do you say we hop in the spa and unwind?"  
  
"I can think of another thing we could do" She tells him with a wicked smile on her face  
  
"All in good time Mel, all in good time"  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
Jarod and Melisa are lying in bed when they here a knock at the front door  
  
  
  
"I'll get it you stay there and I'll tell who ever it is to go away" Jarod tells her as he gets up and grabs his Jeans from the floor  
  
"Ok but hurry back I can't stand being away from you for to long"  
  
Jarod then leans down and gives her a quick kiss before heading down stairs and give who ever's at the door a piece of his mind for interupting his alone time with Mel  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Dad!.... Mom! you're.... how'd you find me" Jarod says shock at the sight of the rest of his family standing there when he opens the door  
  
"Aren't you gonna let us in?" Emily asks with huge grin on her face at the happyness of being reunited with her brother again  
  
"Oh yes!... um sorry please come in sit down and tell me how you all ended up here?" Jarod says as he walks them through the front door and into the living room where they all sit down on the two couch's embarased that he didn't relise before that they where still standing at the door  
  
"Will someone had contacted me saying that they had information on your where about's and gave me this address, when we got to the house I found you're mother standing out here seems she got the same e-mail too" Major Charles informs him  
  
"I can't belive that you guy's are really here we have so much to catch up on" Jarod say thinking that it must of been Jade or Broots who found them and he'd have to come up with a specal thank who ever it was once he fond out  
  
"Will what's been happeing with you and the Centre dad Em and I have been keeping an eye on them and see that you've disapeared from their radar what's up with that?"  
  
"Will Zack that's because I decided to leave them behind so that I could find you guys and lead a normal life what about you guys?" He says completly forgeting about being engaged to Melisa and her being up stairs still  
  
"Will your father introduced me to your brother before we knocked and told me about Kyle and Ethan"  
  
Jarod was just about to tell them all the good news about Kyle and Ethan being here too when he hears Melisa coming down the stairs  
  
"You said you where going to tell who was at the door to go away, didn't you Jarod?"  
  
The Major step in front of his family and removes his gun as Jarod quickly makes his way to Melisa  
  
"What the hell is going on here son" He demands  
  
"Dad put the gun away theres no need of it here"  
  
"No need ha you've got to be kidding when she's near a sweeper team can't be to far away at lest we'll have a chance to get away as long as we have her"  
  
"You don't get do you if I had any sweeper's they'd be in here already but I don't and that's...."  
  
Just then Lyle and Jade who's holding Dylan walk through the front door and into the war zone  
  
"Hey guys were...." Lyle  
  
"YOU!!" Major screams turning his anger from Melisa on to Lyle when he sees him oblivous to Jade and Dylan who is standing next to him  
  
I just run up stairs still carying a now crying Dylan followed by Lyle dad, mom and Zack because he was intrested in finding out more about his nice and also to get out of there before there was more yelling  
  
"David let Zack go he'll be alright with Jarod" Margaret gently tells her husband and pats him on the shoulder who was about to grab Zacks arm  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
I go straight into my room and lock the door wondering just where my plan went wrong I mean I thought they'd be happy to see each other again if I had know it was going to turn out like this I would of told mom and dad first before I sent the E-mail.  
  
"Jade honey can... can we come in?" Jarod asks  
  
"GO AWAY!" I scream in angry and frustration "I'M COMING OUT TILL YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING"  
  
"Gee I wonder who she gets that from"  
  
"Jarod shut up"  
  
"Why don't you guys go back down stairs while I try and talk with her ok ?" Zack suggests  
  
"I'm not going back down there" Jarod says shacking his head  
  
"And your not makeing me go down there not when Jarod's father is about ready to kill me and I can't really blame him though"  
  
"Well the both of you shut up look Jade's right we've gotta explain our sides of the story to them sooner or later and besides I know she's gonna come out and talk to Zack when we go down stairs"  
  
Zack watches as the trio slowly walks back down stairs before finally turning towards the closed bedroom door  
  
"Yo Jade can let me in the coast is clear now?"  
  
"Are you telling the truth cause if your anything like your brother I'm not gonna open this door"  
  
"Hey give me a brack I maybe a copy but my thoughts and actions are all mine babe, anyway they've gone down stairs to talk so are you going to open the door or am I going have to sit on the stairs tell their done?"  
  
I then open the door enough so that only my face sticks out  
  
"Well.... hmmm...." I says pretending to think it over  
  
"Please say I don't have to do that?" puting on his best sad puppy dog face on hoping that she'll let him in  
  
"Alright come in before the fireworks start up again" I say laughing a bit as I push the door wider and let him in  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
  
"So what's the story with the children?" Emily asks hoping that they all can try and talk this thing through without trying to killing anyone  
  
"Well first of Jade is our daughter and..." Jarod begins to explain as he holds Mel's hand  
  
"Come on son you're not really falling for this trick I mean for all you know this girl up there is just another stolen child of the Centre I mean you and HER broke contact with eachother when you were still children or has she got you so wraped around her finger that you're no longer thinking with you head"  
  
  
  
Just then Kyle and Ethan return, takeing in the scene that's infront of them and fulls them both with a mixture of happiness and slight horror at the sight of the their family standing there and their father yelling at Jarod  
  
  
  
"DAD! that's enough! no one's has anyone wraped around their finger lest of all Jarod and if you listen to their story then you'd realise that Lyle and Melisa are victims of the Centre too"  
  
"Kyle's right dad here them out first before you do anything"  
  
"Kyle?! but... Jarod told me that you had died?" Major says with a shock look on his face  
  
"If it wasn't for a miracale or two I would of been" Kyle say as he goes and hugs his father and mother  
  
Ethan wasn't sure what was going to happen when Margaret broke away from the hug and walked towards him, he was scared at what her reaction would be after all he was her husband and Catherine son.  
  
"You have Catherine's eyes" Margaret tells him as she pulls him into a hug that shows Ethan that he is wanted and welcome by her  
  
Ethan looks at her and smiles at her knowing that this family reunion is going to have a happy ending once his dad learns about what happened to Lyle and Mel  
  
"And David's smile"  
  
"Well lets all sit down you and guys can tells us how you ended up leaveing the Centre" Emily says egar to find out just how she became an aunt  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
It had been half an hour since Dlyan, Zack and myself had come up to my room to get away from the fighting. Zack and I had talked about everything that had happened in our lives and from there we moved on to other stuff like our favorite foods, and tv shows etc.  
  
"Umm so do ya think it's safe to go back down yet?" Zack ask he finishes his game of peak a boo with Dylan who gives a little yawn  
  
"Well I don't hear any shouting and that's always good sign"  
  
"So you want to go back and see?"  
  
"Sure why not, could you bring Dylan I'm sure that he and Uncle Lyle are both missing eachother by now" I tell him as I shut down the computer.  
  
"Man if you hadn't told me about what he did to protect you and what Mr Wheez did to him I don't think I'd belive he has changed" Zack say as we walk down stairs  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
The room fell into silence once Kyle, Melisa and Lyle had told their story to everyone especially the part about Jarod and Mel being engaged and having twins.  
  
  
  
David found it hard to belive that they were capable of brainwashing Lyle but then again they had done it to Kyle but then thinks "How is it really diffrent besides the fact that Kyle's my son, they gave him a son and made him belive that Dlyan was his brother the Centre use's people for their own gain and it doesn't matter to them if their staff or prisoners it's all the same to them. I don't know maybe I should give Lyle a chance?"  
  
  
  
"I'd... I'd like to see my granddaughter do you mind if I..." Magaret begins to ask as she moves from the couch  
  
"Don't have to I'm already here... Grandmother" I tell her as walk towards her slightly biteing my lower lip  
  
"Call me nana grandmother makes me sound old" Magaret tells Jade as she hugs her with the both of them in tears.  
  
"Hey aunty Emily" I say as she adds herself to the hug  
  
"What about a hug for your grandpa hu" David finally asks as he moves towards Jade  
  
  
  
"Now that Jarod's family is finally together again we can get started on makeing plans for our wedding" Melisa thinks to herself and smiles knowing that Major Charles feelings are slowly starting to change toward herself and her brother. 


	13. Some wedding plans, a kidinaping and a t...

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
A Note: Sorry this took so long to write but I had a case of writers block any way it's finally up I hope you enjoy it  
  
  
  
Some wedding plans, a kidinaping and a take down Plan  
  
  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been five weeks since Jarod had been reunited with the last missing members of his family it had been a bit of an uneasy time for everyone especially for Lyle Emily had forgave him for trying to kill her once Jarod had found the order that was sent by Raines to Mr Parker for the go ahead to brainwash his 'son' which of course was signed along with the reports the Kyle had found.  
  
She was still a little skeptical about his change until she she was forced to be alone with him Jarod and Emily were in the kitchen makeing Coffee for everyone when Lyle entered the room and told him that Mel needed his help with something and that he would stay and help but as soon as Jarod had left the room and even though Emily was trying so hard not to show it Lyle could see just how uneasy she was to be alone with him, he had looked her straight in the eyes and started to apolagys again he and went on to explan about the type of life the Centre gave him to mold him into the monster he once was it was then that she because she could see it in his eyes they were full of guilt and remorse also sadness and hurt at life he was forced to indure no matter how great you are at acting you could not fake that look because it can only come straight from the heart.  
  
As for Margaret the fact that she had always held onto the hope that their was still apart of his mother's goodness alive in him dispite his upbringing and then the infomation that Jarod had found had worked her like a charm and it had took a similar conversation to Emily's to make David let go of his doughts and finally excepet him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jarod had just sat down on the couch and was just opening up the news paper that he still hadn't read yet since first Kyle and then Lyle had taken it off him when he brought it in at breakfast luckly he had managed to grab it before anyone else could. when Melisa enters the room and walks over to him.  
  
  
  
"Ok honey we really need to start thinking about plans for our wedding I mean we haven't even picked a date yet?" Mel says as she sits down next to him takeing the news paper out of his hands at the same time  
  
"Whats the rush I mean I'm happy with just beeing engaged right now"  
  
"Jarod we spent four whole years with me chaseing you now don't you think it's time you made an honest woman out of me I'd like to be married before the twins are born ..."  
  
"Hey Jade was born out of wedlock and there's nothing wrong with that now is there I mean were not living in the middle ages now are we?"  
  
"I know theres nothing wrong with that it's just that it's diffrent this time round unless of course you've changed your mind about wanting to be married with me?" She says in a little scared voice knowing that it would make him more motivated in arangeing thing for their wedding  
  
"Mel how could you think that you know how much I love you it would kill me to live without you in my life"  
  
When she heard this she tried had not to break into a smile and successfully managed to pull off a slightly less scared voice  
  
"Really well prove it"  
  
"Alright, alright lets pick a date and then go from there"  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
Mr parker is sitting in his office thinking over the events of the past two months and how his children, grandchlidren, a Sweeper, a shrink and a computer tech had managed to disaper without a trace from the Centre was anyones guess.  
  
"Sir there's been and unconfirmed siteing of one of the runaways in Chicago what would you like me to do?"  
  
"Alright send a Sweeper team and if they are still there I want them brought back unharmed especially My children understand"  
  
Mr parker had a feeling that if they find his children then they well also find the missing Pretenders and something him told him that their might be a few new additons to the Centre too which made him smile at the thought of haveing more power and money making pretenders.  
  
He knew that they would try and fight to save their children but that would all change once he had them re-educated they would be the same as they were before the part of them that had Cathrine's goodness corupted HIS childrens thinking and they were his he made damn sure that and trace of their mother was erased from them.  
  
In Lyle's case it was done starting from birth even though it was Raines who had taken Lyle and placed him with the Bowman's and later molded him into the type of person that gain praises of the it was him who had aranged the whole thing when he found out that Cathrine was going to have twins he desided that he would use this opportunity to his advantage and that sameday he made a meeting with the Triumvirate and presented them with the idea that they should take one of them and compare how the diffrent in the way the were brought up would produce a loyal follower to the Centre's cause and then eventully become the new chairman when he chose to retire he wanted nothing but the best child to continue the Parker legacy.  
  
"After all my hard work I have to start again damn that labrat Hmm... maybe I'll just use Jade instead she would have to be re-educated too and then kept away during her training incase Jarod tries to rescue her I'll make damn sure that he remembers everything that way he'll brack, Yes Jade should make for a sutable heir I mean she is a Parker after all." He thinks to himself as his smile grows  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
  
After spending half an hour talking they finally agread on the important things like a date and who would arange what and now that it had been taken care of Jarod had picked up the again paper with Mel laying down with her head on a pillow that's on Jarod's lap until she feels a bit sick and runs to the bathroom just bearly making it.  
  
When she returns she find Ethan sitting in the arm chair thats next to the couch and is reading part of the paper the funny pages no less by the sounds of a small laugh that was coming from him.  
  
  
  
"Hey there's a fair on in the next town how about you get the rest of our family and head on out there and I'll get some of the house work done?" Jarod says as Mel sits next to him again.  
  
"You're not going to paint the babys room and put the cribs together all by yourself now are you?" She asks senseing that that's what he has planed  
  
"Well see that's where I come in Sis I mean He maybe a geniues but he's no Superman" Ethan tells her  
  
"Hey I could be if I Pretend really hard"  
  
In answer to Jarod's question Melisa and Ethan started throwing pillows at him  
  
"Ok, ok so I can't Pretend to be Superman"  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Sam was just a block away from his new apartment when he saw some of the Centre personal and cars infront of the building luckly nobody saw him quickly turn his car around and drove off he knew that they would find Melisa's and Jarod's address he curesed at himself for being so relaxed in his new life that he had even made friends and had a good job as a bodyguard no less even had an address book sitting plain as day next to the phone Sam knew that there was no time to lose he had to get to them before the Centre did he knew he couldn't call them because by now they would have the line ready to trace when he used it luckly for him he had bought a small plane under another name incase anything like this happened when he first moved here Sam smiles at that as he steped down on the gas.  
  
"Please god just don't let me be too late" he says out loud like some sort of prayer as he turns the corner that well take him straight to the small airport/flight school  
  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
  
Ethan and Jarod had waved Mel, Jade, Lyle, Kyle and Dylan goodbye a few minutes ago who were now going to pick up the rest of the group before heading to the fair, after fanally convineing the others that they could in fact get the room done before they came back even though it was just the two of them and then Jarod says "Would you guy just go now and have some fun and just stop worrying about us nothing bad is going to happen"and that finally gets them to leave.  
  
  
  
"Ok so first things first we start by moving your bed into Kyle's room then we'll go and pick up the baby stuff" Jarod says as they make their way into Ethan's room  
  
"Alright how about we start with the bed"  
  
"Ok you take that end and I'll take the other... on the count of three we lift 1.. 2.. 3... you know it would help if you actually did lift... Ethan what's wrong?" He starts to joke but then stoped when he sees the distant look on his face  
  
"We have to get out of here NOW!  
  
But it was too late for Jarod and Ethan as they ran down the stairs and straight to the back door it was suddenly kicked open and standing there guns aimed straight at stood three Sweepers.  
  
"Well looky what we have here, get them cuffed and into the car, you three check the the place out"the man orders the two standing on either side of him and then to the other that are standing behind the two Pretenders  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
"Mom!"I yell out runing towards were she and Uncle Lyle and his son are sitting at under a tree followed by Debbie suddenly feeling that something really bad is happening at home  
  
" I feel it too"Mel and Lyle say in uison they would of laughed at that if wasn't for how serious the sense was  
  
"I'll go get the others you three get the stuff in the car and meet us out front mom don't argue with me" I say before she has a chance to say anything as I run off  
  
A few minutes later and I finally catch up with Broots, Sydney and Angelo who were looking at the arts and crafts stands  
  
"We've gotta jet Dad and uncle Ethan are in trouble with a capital C"  
  
"Capital C but trouble doesn't start with... oh... Oh!" Broots says finally getting my hint  
  
"Uh-huh well come on mom, Debbie and Uncle Lyle are waiting for us out front I'll go and find the others"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to"  
  
"I'm sure Syd now go"  
  
"Go where danceing is" Angelo says before they walk quickly away  
  
I stand there for a moment thinking where the band could be when I spy a infomation booth  
  
"Pardon me but could you tell were the band is?" I ask the lady at the booth  
  
"Sure it's near the water fountan you just take a left turn here and then just keep walking straight ahead and you can't miss it as the band is so popular there'll be a lot of people the ether standing around or dancing"  
  
"Thank's for your help" I say before running of in the direction she told me  
  
And sure enough there were they were I could see nana and gramps were swaying to the music that the band on the stage was playing as was uncle Kyle and aunty Emily while Zack who was standing there watching them was the first to see me and quickly alerted the others who were know running towards me as Zack could tell just by looking at my face the something was wrong.  
  
"Some things happend hasn't it?" David asks when they reach Jade  
  
"We all got this feeling telling us that something has happend at home"  
  
"Oh no... not... not again" Margaret say as the thought of losing her sons started to make her feel faint  
  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
  
"Man who knew mini vans could go that fast" I think to myself as mom slows down as we near the house looking out for any Sweepers or Centre cars.  
  
Once it's clear that no one is watching the house Melisa pull's up to the front and everyone then quickly runs into the house hoping to find that everything is still safe and that it was nothing more then a sign from Cathrine telling them that it's time for the unvailing of the twins room but somehow everyone who didn't have a inner sense didn't have to be told that it was highly unlikely that the feeling would be for something so trivial  
  
"Parker I.. I tried to get here and warn you guys but I.. I was too late I'm sorry"  
  
As soon as the words left sam's mouth mel's legs gave way along with any small hope she had that they had managed to scare off the Sweeper's luckly David and Sydney were standing near and cought her as she fell the then help her to the couch.  
  
"We have to get them out of there" Melisa says as she given a comforting hug from David  
  
"Well lets start by comeing up with a way to get into the Centre cause something tells me that they aren't getting out of there without our help" Lyle says know that there would be keeping a more closer watch on their everymove with more then two Sweepers standing outside the door round the clock  
  
"I've got an idea on how we could do that remember when dad Pretended to be a F/X specialist well I had looked into that job more because I thought it would be useful someday in geting info out of the Centre that we couldn't get from hacking into the system that would help bring it down, well anyway I'm an expert in makeing face masks as well as disguises and with a small device I made that is impossible to detect which can copy anyones voice so I'm thinking we can just walk into the Centre and set them free, here let me give you guys a demo" I say when I noitce the skeptical looks on their faces  
  
"So thats what you've been up to lately?" Lyle says  
  
He remembers that about three weeks ago Jade had started to buying from the local electronics store and was always up in her room with her door close he had asked her once what she was makeing and all she would say was that it was a suprise and then his parental instincts kicked in and he had began to woried that she might be makeing a bomb to blow up the Centre which is what sholud be done to that build but that wouldn't stop them from starting up again somewhere else but then his mother's voice came to him and told him "Do not worry my son all well be revealed soon."  
  
"Broots could you just say a few words please" I say while holding a small rectangle plastic shaped box infront of him  
  
"Um sure... um barra barra black sheep..."  
  
"Ok thats enough Broots thanks" I tell him while holding back a laugh  
  
"The devce is so tiny how does it work?" Zack asks wondering just how it works and why he didn't think of it before  
  
I place a small disc on my throat before I answer  
  
"Well as you can see the small disc just sticks on your throught and the small rectangle stores the record voice and makes the whole thing possible and the way I've designed it it can easily fit into a cell phone or beeper" I inform them with my voice sounding just like Broots  
  
"I don't really sound like that do I?"  
  
"Your voice isn't that bad Broots anyway nobody likes to here what their voice really sounds" I say once I've taken the disc off  
  
"So how long did it take you to make it" David asks impressed at what his granddaughter has done  
  
"It took maybe my third or fouth try before I had come up with the finished produce but I could easily wipe up some more with one hand tied behind my back"  
  
"Good cause these will come in handy when we go and rescue your now all we have to do is come up with a plan bring them out and take out that place for good" Sam says  
  
Ok well I have a few ideas that just might work" Broot's says  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
SL - 20, Room 209  
  
"Put them in the same room for now" the head Sweeper tells the men that are walking them towards their new room the men obey by quickly removeing their hand cuffs and then pushing them both through the door.  
  
Ethan who had never been held captive before was now feeling as those the walls were cloesing in on him Jarod knew because it was the same feeling he was haveing.  
  
Jarod knew that the Centre would have big plains for them he couldn't bear to think what would happen, especially if they found the others he knew that there would already have a room in the Renewal Wing ready and waiting for Mel and Lyle but if they descoverd she's pregant then who knew what they would do once she had given birth to them would she then become disposable Jarod shakes his head he just couldn't aford to thnk about the worst case right now other wise he would go mad and right now he needed to be strong and have a clear mind if they were to get the hell out of here.  
  
But then he remembers that thankfully everyone at the house agreed that until they had taken down the Centre that he would leave the DSA's with Sydney and keep all the contact numbers as well as new family photo's hidden that way if they were ever found then all the sweepers would ever know is that seven people were living there at lest until they make up the twins room unforunatly it had come true but if as strange as it seems one good thing came out of this was that they had been caught before the had a chance to get any of the babies stuff into the house yet they had bought all the stuff needed for their little ones even had a baby shower but had thought it best to keep it out of the house as he had a uneasy feeling that told him to wait.  
  
  
  
"Ethan? everythings going to be ok" He says as he goes over to where he is now sitting on the bed humming their childhood song while rocking slightly  
  
When Jarod sits on the bed his body blocks the sight of Ethan's face, knowing this he looks up at him and gives Jarod a small smile  
  
"The voices tell me that we're going to save us soon and something about the last pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place" He whispers to him still rocking to give the people watching the impression that Jarod was comforting his brother  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Note: K the reason I put that bit about Mr parker haveing something to do with his son being taken at birth is I got to thinking if you work for a Place like the Centre then you would not let your wife give birth to your children there I'm there had to be a reson behind it and even if Cathrine it had been just because her water broke when she was working there well surely Mr parker would of had his sweeper there to protect his children once he had heard of what was happening so then my little mind came up with the only posible reason he had some hidden agenda I mean it makes sense well in my little mind anyway ; ) 


	14. Some wedding plans, a kidinaping and a t...

For disclaimer see the first five chapters  
  
  
  
Note this here is my first fan fic so please tell me what you think contact me at eyes_onlyangel@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Some wedding plans, a kidinaping and a take down plan Part 2  
  
  
  
By Eyes_Only_Angel  
  
  
  
The next day and everyone had showed up early at Ben's place where Sam and Melisa's family were staying at because they were sure that the Sweepers would come back to the house again and Mel knew that staying at her father's place would be safe becase Mr Parker may have know about this place but but he because her mothers voice told her "you'll be safe with your father for Parker belives you know nothing about my vacations to Maine"  
  
  
  
Sydney was about to walk by Jade's bedroom when he notices that she is sitting on her bed stareing out the window deep in thought thinking that he might be able to help.  
  
  
  
"A penny for your thoughts" He says as he moves into the room and sits next to her  
  
"Syd I've been thinking if we can hear the inner sense then is it posiable for us to talk to eachother in our minds like some kinda psychic conection to eachother?"  
  
"Hmm it is posiable it was one of the things I was working on dureing my twins study and I did have a conection to Jacob"  
  
"Jacob who's he?" I ask as I had never really looked into Sydneys background because I never thouht it to be important I mean he worked at the Centre with my dad and that all I ever really needed to know because it was dad who I was intrested in learning more about not him when I escaped.  
  
"He was my twin brother he died in a car actident" Sydney tells her not wanting to go into great details as it still hurt to talk about what happened even after all these years  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sydney I didn't mean to bring up a sad moment in your life again" I tell him as I can sense that he blaims himself for the actident even though he didn't cause it and woudn't have been able to prevent something that was completly out of his control  
  
"It's alright Jade you couldn't have known well back to the subject of useing your inner sense as a psychic conection I belive that it can be achive you well have to consentrate but in time it well become quite natural as talking normaly"  
  
"K well time we haven't got much of so I think we should get started right away and we should invole mom and uncle Lyle incase this does work I don't want the freaking out if I end up haveing a conversation with then in there head or at the very lest let them know"  
  
Sydney is about to say something when Lyle walks into the room  
  
"Let who know what come on now tell me what's going on here Jade.... Sydney" He says looking to Jade and then Sydney to see which one of them would give him the answer first  
  
"Uncle Lyle I'm shocked aren't you the one who's always complaining that people around here have forgotten the simple art of knocking and how we should always knock before entering a room"  
  
"Now don't go changing the subject if one of you don't tell me right now what you guys are up to I'm going to go right now and find Mel"  
  
"Well I'm already here now what going on in here come on you two spill it"  
  
"Good timeing look I asked Syd here if it was at all posible for any of us to be able to use our inner sense as a way to conect to eachother mentally that way we could use it as a way of contacting Uncle Ethan and dad and finding out if they've all ready thought of an escape plan and if anything does change quickly they can fill us in before anything shows up on the computer"  
  
"I can see you really put a lot of thought into this and you know what Jade so have I was just on my way to looking for you when I saw Lyle here and came over to see what was up anyway tell me is it posable?"  
  
"Well as I told Jade here I belive it can be achived but it well take a lot of consentration on you part to make it work and if you are going to use it in your rescue plan then I suggest that we get started right away" Sydney tell Mel and Lyle  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Two days later and all the plaining has finally come together considering the fact that almost everyone of us had been working on our own plans we just took the best of each plan for us to make one killer plan. and in just five minutes times Sam, uncle Kyle, uncle Lyle, grandpa, and myself would be Back in Blue Cove.  
  
Mom had wanted to go with but I had told her that "The only reason I'm going is becase I am the one who made the device and the only one who knows how to fix it if something should go wrong with it" I fanally ended up yelling at her saying "Mom are you crazy I mean if you wern't carrying my brother and sister then I wouldn't stop you but you are and it's because of that fact that you can't go with us I mean all it would take is one hard punsh or kick to the stomach and you could lose them and I'm... no we're not going to risk it right?" thank god that knocked sense into her other wise I would have no clue as to what I would do next had she still demanded that she come with us.  
  
So now with a plan in hand as well as the address of the five Sweeper who would be takeing the next guard shift of Dad and uncle Ethan and not to mention the newset gift to go with our inner sense the gift to man I think it really freaked Ethan out when he heard my voice but hey it wasn't my falt I was acturely trying to connection with uncle Lyle but I somehow ended up but hey at lest we know it can work long distance so while I was there I took the opportunity to let him and know what was happening.  
  
  
  
"Ok Jade you stay here until I tell you that its safe to come in" Lyle tell her as the car pulls up two houses away from the first Sweeper's house. the sun had set about an hour ago so we were hidden by the cover of darkness.  
  
"But you know I can hold my own in a fight I mean you did teach me"  
  
"I know that it's just that right know I don't feel like testing your fighting skills yet"  
  
"Yeah that and the fact that we promised your mom that you wouldn't fight unless you had to and I really don't want to go against Mel's wishes right now I've heard about how she was before she fell in love with my brother again and I hate to think of what she would be like if she found out that we didn't listen I mean you just dont tick off a pregnat woman add to it a temper like your mom's and we'll be having a funeral before we ever have a wedding"  
  
"I get it you guys are worried that when they see me the supposed super Pretender then if then their going to do anything to get me because of some order say that they were to bring me Dylan and maybe mom in un-harmed while the rest of you could be brought in anyway possible and you guys don't want to see anyone get hurt even if their Sweepers"  
  
"Hey no fair you SIMed us" Kyle says amazed at how quickly she did it and realiseing just how valueble I would be to the Centre if they ever got their hands on his niece again.  
  
"Uh-huh so what ya gonna do about it" I say and poke my tounge out at him  
  
"Guys I hate to brack up this little play fight but we've got a time frame to stick too" David says with a little chuckle  
  
"Im ready what about you guys?"Sam asks looking at Kyle then at Lyle  
  
"Let's do this"  
  
"Alright Kyle, Sam you take the back Lyle your with me"  
  
They then get out of the car and then quickly make their way towards the Sweeper's home. A few minutes later and I hear Lyle's voice in my head I smile as I exit the car and put the bag holding my divices over my shoulder as it's time for me to work my magic well not really as I had already made the mask we would wear from the pictures that Broot's and I found when we were finding out just where dad and uncle Ethan were being held as well as placeing the seeds of the Centre's demise.  
  
  
  
As I enter the house and step into the living room I see that they have the guy gaged, hand cuffed and tied to a chair  
  
as soon as I take out one of the rectangle boxes from the bag and then hold the box infront of his mouth ready to record the coluorfuly words that well surely start to come out of his mouth as uncle Lyle pulls down his gag bu the guy doesn't say a word  
  
"Ok mister if you'd be so kind as to say a few words into the this here box we'll be out of your way in just a few minutes and we'll even let you get a few extra hours of beauty sleep to cause you've earned yourself a little R and R"  
  
"I guess the Centre finally found them selves another smart one here" Sam says  
  
As Lyle is about to start twisting his cuffed wrist in an effort to make him talk when I tell him telepathy not to as I have another idea  
  
"You better start speaking as I can tell that you have worked with my mother once and if you thought that she was a bitch then belive me when I tell you that you really don't want to see what I can do" I tell him in a voice as icy as what my mom use to use when she was the ice princess  
  
"Alright I spoke you happy now" He finally say not really wanting to find out just how much like her mother she is  
  
I give him a smile that resembles my mom's old half invatation, half intimidation smile as uncle Lyle injects him with a stronger form of the drug he had used on me that would last four hour instead of two as we couldn't risk anyone of them somehow manageing to get free enough to alert anyone and anyway four hours would be more than enough time.  
  
"Hey that was a pretty bold move you did there what would you have done if he hadn't of cracked?" Kyle asks wondering just how far she was willing to Pretend to be the old Melisa  
  
"I honestly don't know hopefully we won't have to find out, well come we've got four more houses to visit"  
  
Thankfully the others were much more talkative and that all of the were roughtly the same hight and mesurements as us give or take an inch or two and I had also been lucky as it just happened that one of the Sweeper on guard that night was a woman other wise it would take a little bit more that a mask and a wig to change my aperance.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Sam, uncle Lyle, uncle Klye and granpa spread out and replace the other Sweepers one of the men walks over to me  
  
"I see you got stuck with the night shift" The man says as he flashes me a smile  
  
"Hello Chris so have any trouble with them?" I say my voice comes out in an Australian accent intrested in just how them two heve been behaveing themself since being brought here two days ago  
  
"No the rats haven't bitten back yet if thats what your getting at but that doesn't mean that they won't so keep ya wits about you"  
  
"I always do" I say to him as I flrting a little senseing that him and the person I'm Pretending to be have a little something going on between them and that playful barter was the norm for them.  
  
"Yeah your not wrong there anyway I'll see you later Dakota"  
  
I just smile and wave him off knowing that chris is what time she knoks off at and is gonna be stoping by later and can only imagine what his reaction well be that ha had just been fooled by the super Pretender herself and her family. We then wait five minutes before uncle Lyle and Sam set off towards the tech room to set the final piece of the plan in motion.  
  
"Uncle Ethan were standing outside you door while Sam and uncle Lyle are faxing off the your transfer as we speak so hang tight for a few more minutes and we should have you guys out of here in no time"  
  
And no sooner had I sent the mesage to him then the phone that's hanging on the wall rings and granpa goes to answer it  
  
"Yes..... I understand ....... no I don't think extra Sweeper well not be required..... " David says his voice coming out in a strong sothern accent to the person on the other end  
  
With the false transfer papers that Broot's had made for us to use sent out to the people monorting the cameras and also to the no one ever questioned or stopped us from walking out the door about five minutes down the road we could just hear the sounds of alarms going off from the building which made every one in the car laugh as Sam begain to speed up the car and head to the small airfield that was a short drive away.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
"I know now where I went wrong you see with Lyle who had only ever seen hate and violence had been completely loyal to the Centre but that started to change when he was assigned to play the roll of Jade's father the love that she had for him started to brack down all the years of training him to care for no one but himself and then there's Parker she had been given love by her mother intill her 'death' I realise that love is the key to the success I belive that if we keep both mother and daugther together and have my daughter give Jade the love that she needs while her training...."  
  
Mr Parker was half way through the speach he was giveing to the Triumvirate when a phone in the room rang and the preson on the other end delived them the news that the Pretenders had escaped.  
  
All hopes he had about geting he's super Pretender as his heir to the Parker legacy had just vanished along with any hope that they would be able to use them as bait to capture the rest of the runaways.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
As soon as we had entered the living room both dad and uncle Ethan were caught up in a mass of hugs and kisses by mom, nana, and aunty Emily and then turned their affection on the rest of us before we ended siting down  
  
  
  
"Ok so tell me about this great plan that you had told Ethan that you guys were working on"Jarod ask as Jade as hugs Melisa who is siting in his lap  
  
As half of them either stays seated or goes into the kitchen to makes themself a coffee  
  
"Well even though the Centre is still standing for now the virus that Broots and I created is now starting to gather enough solid evedince about their work and then saves the original data in a file that they won't be able to find or delete and well then send the info off to FBI agents Sandra Evans and Logan Scott I've check their back grounds and their the type of people that make sure that justice is done no matter what"  
  
"Sounds like my kind of people well I see that you guys have really thought this through given the small amount of time you had I couldn't have come up with a better plan then this even if I tried but what about the files and projects that...."  
  
"Jarod what do you thak me for of course anything that mentions Mel's, Lyle Sydney's and myself well be removed from the Centre records when the infomation gets sent to the FBI, we didn't know if you wanted them to know about what you but we knew that you would want it known what your SIM's were used for so I removed any refrence to your name from the work that you did and just left it as that but Jarod if you want it changed then it's not too late" Broots tells him  
  
He's proud of the fact that he is finally useing his computer talents to bring down a place that was finally getting payback for all the bad karma it's been sending out over the years and thinks to himself "It's true what they say karma and payback's a bitch" 


End file.
